


This is not Goodbye

by Sawakofanfic



Series: This is not.... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, Magic-Users, Rumbelle - Freeform, True Love, magic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawakofanfic/pseuds/Sawakofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF MUSE<br/>The story of how the young lady Belle became the lover of Rumplestiltskin.<br/>This is planed to be a trilogy.<br/>If you have any questions feel free to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was enchanting to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the Chapters that are already on Fanficton.net here! Will update as often as I can :)

Belle is walking down the stone corridor; it looked more like a cave to her with the round shape of the walls and ceiling. Torches placed on the walls lit her way, the yellow light flickering around her as she moves deeper down, she could feel it getting colder and she was happy she didn't forget her cloak. The Queen had given her the rights to see her husband before the curse came over them, she was holding on the parchment that she had signed to show the guards watching him like it was a lifeline, like if she dropped it she would fall in to the abyss to spend eternity alone fighting to get out to see a single ray of light. She continues to walk; it feels like she had been walking for hours though if she turned around she was sure she could still see the door leading in to the dungeons, it had been a thick wooden door, painted black and it took two men to open it. Suddenly she can see the guards, they move towards her as they spot her in the dark corridor, her mind is spinning, their golden armors frighten her as they raise their swords against her;

“My lady you may not-“

“I may, and I will” she said handing over her parchment to them, they read it and then look up and move aside, she looks down the long corridor, it’s like she can feel him, waiting down there for her, for them.

“You should go home, the curse will be here soon” she walks past them almost ready to pray that they would follow her advice, everyone deserves to be with their loved once tonight, even the dark one and his wife. She spots his cadge, it was a big cell with bars that look like giant bones stretching from the floor to the ceiling, she knows her is dangerous but how can they just put him in a wicked cadge like that and she could feel the strong magic that moved over it. She walked faster towards him, she wanted to see him, to touch him and have him kiss her skin softly.

  
“Well hello dearie” his voice rings out as she gets close, placing her hand on the bars and looks in, she can’t even see the end of the cell it’s so dark in there. She moves slowly closer, even if they were married she knew to be cautious around him.

  
“Love?” she asks, and then he comes out in to the weak light from the torches, he looks the same, his green gold skin, big dark eyes and his curly hair. He was wearing the same cloths as he had the day they captured him, the day she had been left alone. His hand reaches out between the bars and touches her belly, smiling wickedly as he does.

“It’s a boy”

“You have been wrong before” she smiles, placing her hand over his just so she can keep his hand there to comfort both her and the child resting inside.

“Ah yes, but this time I am not” she smirks up at her, placing his other hand by her cheek;”You took your time” She smiles and fights back the tears, she had promised not to cry at this point and not even she would break a deal with the dark one.

“It was hard to get Snow to trust me, after all I am the wicked witch who was corrupted to birth the dark once children” he snorts and lets out a wicked giggle;

“You corrupted me love” he whispers and places a kiss on her skin, avoiding her lips as they both knew what would happen.

“We don’t have long, I have done everything you asked, Rose is safe at home, she will sleep through the curse like you instructed” she feels the tears wanting to come more and more, the thought of her own child sleeping for twenty eight years was killing her, but she trusted her husband.

“Good, I am sorry I had to ask this of you” his voice is changed; it’s his calm voice that he spoke in only to her, to his wife. She leans her face against his hand, his fingers stroking over her cheek as he watches her.

“I don’t know what to say…”she whispers, closing her eyes as she continues to rest her head against his hand, she wanted to hold him but the Queen would not let her inside the cadge.

“Then don’t speak, just let me watch you now, when I remember you” he strokes her belly, making their child kick, he jumps as he feels it and looks down;”Oh?” he says sounding surprised, she opens her eyes and smiles at him.

“He misses you” she giggles as he places both of his hands on her big belly;”It’s almost time now” she continues as she watches him, he looks so fascinated, almost as if it was his first child.

“He will be strong” he says after a moment, letting go of her and looks back up at her;”Like his mother” his smile is wicked and she can’t help but to giggle again, this was the man she loved, the man who could make her smile and laugh when a dark curse to end all happy ever after was knocking on their door.

“I love you” she whispers, almost afraid to say the words, it seemed so final to say them like this, with her tears not far away.

“It’s not goodbye love” he whispers back, their heads are now resting against each other. Belles eyes are closed, she is just standing there breathing slowly as she tries to fight the urge to cry. She decides that the deal she made about not crying here was the worse one she had ever made; her body is shaking as she holds back the tears with all her power.

“It’s almost time” he whispers his hand reaching outside the bars to strokes her hair;”Keep your eyes closed, until you can’t feel me anymore” his words almost break her, but she is strong and she had promised not to let the tears fall. His hand keeps stroking and his forehead is still pressed against hers, their life would change forever in a matter of minutes. She moves her arms inside of the cadge and finds his other hands, holding it tightly as she takes a deep breath.

“I’ll see you soon love” his words are nothing but a soft whisper, and then she can’t feel him anymore, he is gone, or maybe she is the one who is gone? She is pulled away, swallowed by the darkness.

*******

**Five years earlier**

  
The sound of war, or was it a storm that thundered outside it had become hard to tell the difference. Inside of Belle’s room the sounds sounded the same, ogres fighting or lightning striking, it was all the same in her ears. She was laying on her bed, face down in the pillow trying to block the sounds of the world, she was so sick of it hearing her people dying in hundreds, thousands every day. Her father sent out more soldiers in to a war they all knew they could not win, a pointless effort that only took more lives. Her dreams have hunted her lately, memories from her childhood when she was told about the man who could make anything happen, for a price. Rumpelstiltskin, a name the parents would use to scare children at night so they would behave, lately he had been on her mind and moved in to her dreams. He looked different each time though, sometimes just a very old man who used a cane to move around and other times he was a twisted monster with claws and fangs. She had heard stories of him for so many years that he started to feel unreal and yet, she knew he was very much real. The idea had been lurking in her mind for a while but she had never spoken out about it, until tonight. Her father had told her that he would rather see his kingdom fall then ask the Dark One for help, Gaston had ignored her as well. So now she was here, on her bed, thinking about how her kingdom would soon burn and how she would go down in the flames with it. What would she be ready to pay? That was the question; many stories involved him wanting a child, could she do that? Give him her firstborn child to save the kingdom? She didn’t know what to think, it was her responsibility to keep the kingdom safe and yet here she is, not doing anything.

“I can’t stay here and do nothing” she whispers in to her pillow, feeling like she was going to burst at any moment.

“Then make a deal dearie!” the voice is high pitched and makes her jump, she spins around and finds a man sitting in the chair by her window, he is dressed in fancy clothing most of it is in leather, high collars and strange patterns. The more Belle watches him the less of a normal man he looks like, his skin is dark and greenish, traces of gold covering his face and the small parts of his neck she could see.

“W-who are you?” she asks, moving out of the bed moving along the wall to keep her distant. He gives her a wicked smile and stands up watching her;”I am your savior, knight in shining armor!” he squeals and makes a quick hand movement that makes Belle twitch as if he had launched to attack her.

“Don’t worry dearie, if I was here to harm you believe me you would know” he stands up, his voice changed, got a bit darker as if he was almost angry with her for being cautious. Belle watches him move over to her bed, stroking the bed post and then turning quickly towards her.

“I am here to suggest a deal!” his squealing voice has returned and he makes another fast but yet graceful movement and grins at her, she tilts her head and watches him as she moves towards the other wall to create more distance between them.

“I would like to know who I am making this deal with” she says, she has a good idea of who he is but she keeps her guard up and stays away from him as he moves again.

“Ah well I have many names, the Spinner” his voice turns dramatic and make a small jump towards her and she then realizes she is trapped in a corner of her room;” The Dark one! Rumpelstiltskin!” he bows for her as he says his name, Belle watches him, taking in more of his looks. He has a rather big nose but it suites his face, his eyes are big and look twisted and his hair is curly and about shoulder length. He takes a few more steps closer to her and takes her hand in his, his nails a long and sharp looking, the strange gray color made them look like claws.

“And you are Lady Belle” he says and kisses her hand, his lips feel dry and she can’t understand why but his light kiss makes her blush, she keeps looking at him as he smirks up at her;”now back to the deal!” he jumps up and spins around and walks away from her and spins around in a dramatic way.

“You my dear, will leave this castle with me tonight, in return I will save your people” she watches him as he turns to look out the window, almost as if he was suddenly avoiding her gaze.

“You will come with me, live at my castle, share my bed” he says rather quickly and Belle freezes up, watching him as he turns to her again;”I am in the need of a child” he says, he is so straight forward that it sounds like he is stating what the weather is like.

“A child?” she asks watching him, he is no longer grinning at her, more like he is gazing at her with a slight plea in his eyes. She watches him as he moves around, his fingers twitching and it now looks like he is studying the painting hung on her walls.

“Why do you need a child?” she asks, it looks like it was not what he expected to hear, he looks surprised and then he grins at her as if he is enjoying himself.

“My business” he says pointing at himself with his sharp nails and grins and Belle shakes her head at him.

“No, if I am going to carry you no our child I need to know why” she surprises herself how she manages to sound so, confident; she is facing the Dark One, the most powerful man in the world. To her luck he seems to continue to enjoy her strange reactions to him.

“I will not harm it, do you need to know more?” he grins at her again, she moves away towards the window and looks out, there is a fire in the distance, was that what he had been watching? He moves over to her and points outside;”in a matter of hours, everyone will be safe” he looks at her, still grinning;”just take my hand, and accept my deal” she watches his hand and then looks up at his face again.

“I need to be sure that I will not be harmed…”she begins and he makes a strange laugh and a puff of purple smoke appears and makes her jump back away from him. He is holding a pieces of parchment and he hands it over to her, she takes it and looks at it and then back at him with a questioning look.

“It’s a contract” he explains, sounding almost like he is talking to a child, she looks down and scrolls it up and starts to read. The title is very off putting; _Breeding contract_ she looks up at him after reading it but he is no longer watching her, instead he is over by her bookshelf and looking over her books, he seems to be almost a bit like a child himself unable to stay still and wait, for someone who is immortal he is rather impatient. She looks back down and reads the first part of the contract;

  
_You will not be harmed in any way, you will have basic comforts and your life will be protected. You will never go hungry or thirsty or be humiliated._

  
She nods to herself, that looks all good and well she looks over at him again, he is still watching her books, his long claw looking nails poking the back of one of her books. For a moment she wants to scold him for touching that one with the tip of his sharp nails but she doesn’t, maybe she would be pushing it if she started to scold the Dark One. She looks back down to start reading the next part of the contract;

  
_After the child is born, you will stay as a mother to the child; never do abandon the child for any reason apart from death. You will be good and soft mother to the child, never using hitting as neither punishment nor neglect the child._

  
Of course she wouldn’t! She would never neglect a child no matter what, and she would be the mother to the child, no need to write down that she will stay and be one it’s only natural for her that she would stay with them. She looks over at him again; he is now poking the bed post and watching the carvings in it once again, letting his finger move along the carvings. As she watches him she gets the feeling that this is hard on him, waiting for her answer like this.

  
_You may never lay with another man or woman again._

  
Short and simple and yet makes Belle blush like a moron, she doesn’t look up at him this time and just reads the line over and over again, to make sure it’s real. She shakes her head softly and continues to read;

  
_You will keep me updated on your bleeding periods, during this time I will not lay with you, I have no wish to give you discomfort. Though you must not lie to me on this part or use it to deny me for other reasons._

  
She was happy with this, Belle had never shared a bed with a man before but she was sure that doing it while she was bleeding would not be something she would like. So this meant that she had to tell him when her bleeding begins and stops, she could do that she has to tell her chamber lady that anyway so it didn’t seem to be anything strange to her.

  
_I will never do anything that will harm you, but you may never deny me unless it’s during a bleeding period or are sick. If you are you must still share my bed, this will not change unless I say otherwise._

  
She looks after him again and sees him now sitting in the chair again, she realizes that she had never heard him walk around; he moved quiet like a cat and she moves so she can lean her back against the wall. She knows it’s unladylike but so is everything she has so far read on this contract so she doubts that he is looking for a fair lady.

  
_You may not leave the castle without my consent, this is for your own safety, I have many enemies and they could go after you to make a point to me._

  
She sits down on the bed as she reads it; would going with him put her in danger? Though one part of the contract was that he would keep her safe, so as long as she did as he said she would be safe? There was only one last part left written on the parchment, and it was the most confusing yet.

  
_You may not remove anything covering a mirror_

  
“My lord, why may I not remove anything covering a mirror?” she asks looking over towards the chair, but he is not there, she turns her head and finds him standing next to her, she jumps up and moves away from the bed.

“Let’s just say that mirrors can be dangerous” he says, his voice a bit lower than it had been before, she watches him move away from the bed keeping his distance.

“So if I do this” she says nodding towards the contract;”you will keep my family safe?” he gives her a low bow.

“You have my word” she looks at him and then the contract she has to do it; she has a way to save everyone, to be a hero.

“Then you have mine, I will go with you” he looks up and makes a small jump off happiness and squeals as he watches her.

“Deal!” his squealing laugh rings out through the room and he moves quickly over towards the door;”pack one back dearie, then meet me with your father in one hour” and then he is gone, leaving Belle to stand in the center of her room staring at the spot he had just been standing at.  
What have I done?


	2. my first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that this fanfic won't be free from spelling and grammar errors, I have dyslexia but my passion for writing is just to big to ignore.

Belle stood where he had left her, in the center of her room. She had been feeling a great lump in her chest sense the second she took his hand and made the deal and it seem to insist to make her chest almost hurt and feel very strange. She needed to pack, but what? She can’t bring all her things, that would require her brining along six trunks and she doubted he would be happy with that seeing how he has said only one bag. Beside he had promise her a life of comfort and surly that included a new dress and such when she needed it. She nods and forces a smile as she tries to make her assumption reality as she brings out the trunk that was in the closet and begins to pack. She tried her best not to pack too much but her trunk was full quickly. She frowns at it and looks around, she wanted to bring more memories but she needed to be practical, it’s not like she would forget her father if she didn’t. She did bring the stuffed animal her mother had made her, the black and grey cat looked very ugly after almost eighteen years of love. After she managed to close it, it was backed so thick that it took her sitting on it to close and lock the hatches holding it together; she then walked over to the mirror looking at herself reflecting back. He didn’t seem to be a fan or mirrors so there was a strange feeling that this might be the last time she sees herself, would she forget how she looked before she forgot her father?

She sighs and takes out her travel cloak, it was cold so going in her golden dress only would be a mistake, after that she picked up her trunk and walked out taking only a short moment to look back at her room before walking downstairs to meet him. He stood there in the entrance hall, or well he was moving around constantly like he had in her room, he really didn’t know how to stand still and wait. Her father was there too, still in the clothing she had seen him in when she had wished him goodnight before. The room was lit with torches, the windows dark as the night had fallen over them and seeing how the room was so large the ceiling was lost in darkness to them. Rumpelstiltskin seem to fit perfectly in, unlike her father he was not holding a torch to lit his way nor was his eyes looking over to the dark corners of the room, instead he seemed down right, cozy? Once he sees her, he gives her such a sad look, the strange lump in her chest stung as she forced a smile in hope that it would ease his pan a bit.

“My sweet Belle” he said, pulling her in to en embrace as she reaches them;”I-I’m sorry”

“Yes yes yes yes” Rumpelstiltskin said, jumping from foot to foot as he said it, someplace ells the movement would have made Belle laugh, but now she found I very rude.

“We, have to go” he said moving her hand and her trunk vanished in a puff of purple smoke;”don’t worry dearie, it’s waiting for you in your room” he said smirking at her confused face.

“You better get use to the magic!” he squealed and made a small jump before smoothly moving so his arm hooked her waist, pulling her with him as he moved away from her father.

“Wait” she says, her hands on his chest as she pushes away;”just, can I have a second?” he gives her an impatient nod and lets her move back to her father. She looks up at him and strokes is face gently before kissing his cheek;”goodbye papa” she whispered holding back her tears, this was harder than she ever could have thought it would be.

“Now we need to leave” the imps voice says, the word need drawn out almost as if he wanted to bring certain power to the word, looking up at her father she now knew that he must have told him about the contract and what it would mean for her. She looked away from her father and walked over to the jumping impatient imp.

"Ready” she said as she reached his side, he giggled loudly and took her waist again and pulled her close roughly.

“I doubt that” he said and then the same smoke that had taken her bag away, took them away. She felt her lungs fill with the smoke, it spread through her body and tore her away from her home, his arm never left her, holding her tightly for the seconds of feeling her body been torn away roughly form her past life. Once the smoke vanished and her feet touched the floor she grabbed on to the only thing she could to prevent her from falling.

Looking over she sees the man grinning at her as she move his free arm to her waist too and holds her and waits. For Belle the room is still spinning, there was clearly a secret to travel by magic she didn’t know.

“Once the room is standing still for you dearie I will show you your room” she tries to stand up more but the room makes another spin and she has to tighten her grip around his neck. She didn’t understand, her room? He had said she was to share his bed so shouldn’t it be their room? Soon she could move away from him, the castle wasn’t lit around them so she could only see shaped of furniture and the windows, maybe he could see in the dark but she sure can’t.

“Can you lit some torches?” she asks once he lets her go completely, she feels him watching her, his mood impossible to read.

“No need, we are going to bed” he says, his darker voice had returned though he didn’t sound angry, more like he was just stating facts from a book.

“You said my room, are we not to sleep in the same bed after all?” she asked and it makes him to a dramatic turn and grin at her.

“Oh no, our bedroom is for sleeping and…well activities” he giggles at the word, his arm is around her waist again;”but you are going to have your own place in this castle, a place you can rest and do other things, reading or whatever it is you like” he started to lead her towards the stairs as he spoke and she was only now aware that they were walking. Her eyes kept looking around the castle and she did wish it was lighter so she could see the paintings and other items placed around the hallways, now they were only shadows.

He stopped suddenly and opened a door and a bright light hit her, inside there was a fire burning and torches lit, no doubt so that she could see her room. It was larger than her old room, a fur dressed reading chair stood next to the fire and a large bookcase was there too, filled with books. She walked inside and let her fingers move over the books, smiling softly as she touched them. There was no bed in there but it was not a surprise seeing how he had said she would not sleep in here, it would be her room, not her bed room. There was a large closet in there too and she walked over to it, letting her hand move over the carvings and the lion shaped nob.

“You can keep your cloths in there or in our bedroom, whatever is to your liking, your trunk is inside” his voice is calm and she smiles over at him as she opens it, taking her trunk out and opening it, putting her cat in the chair smiling at it before returning and took out a nightdress and walked in behind the changing panel and changed in to it.

“Y-You are changing” he stated turning away even though all he could see was her head and shoulders, she found it strange after all he was to see her naked anyway.

“You said we were going to bed” she stated and walked out, putting her golden dress inside the closet;”I will keep them in here for now” she said turning over, he walks in to the room and past her, opening a door leading in to a smaller room, inside there was a large tub filled with warm water.

“This” he said, his hand gesturing towards it;”will always have warm fresh water in it, there are some oils in the small cabin over there along with other…women things” he said, there was a large chair with a hole in it she assumed was for her natural needs;”it will empty on it’s own so no worries” he moves closer again, he seemed interested in her, how she looked around and moved, his hands twitching softly as he gave her and awkward hug from behind, it was stiff and uncomfortable for them both.

He let her go quickly;”tonight we will sleep” he said, letting his hand rest on her shoulder for a moment before removing it like her shoulder had stung her.

“D-Do not worry, I will…make sure you are…ready” he said gesturing towards her body and then at the door;”this way” he walked out and she followed him, her feet cold against the floor but she didn’t mind it, she walked closer to him as they walked out in to the dark hallway again, she didn’t wish to get lost in here. He didn’t walk far only passing one or two doors before stopping again and opens another door. Another light hits her, there is a fire burning in this room too. She smiles as she walks in, the floor is warm, and the room is about the same size as her own, a large bed placed so it’s facing the fireplace, a closet was placed in the corner and that was it. It was roomy and very cozy and warm so she smiled softly as she sat down on the bed, feeling how she sank in to the soft mattress.

“It’s lovely” she said smiling at him and he smiles back, not a wicked grin like she had seen before but a normal and warm smile. He seem to be frozen in place, he glances to the closet and then to her then to himself and keeps going like that, she watches him have his internal struggle before he moves over and opens the closet and she can see him change behind the door. He doesn't want me to see him, she states in her min as she moves so she can crawl down under the covers looking in to the wall as she hears him move towards the bed and lay down behind her.

“I-I will not touch you tonight” he says moving slightly around as he seem to try to get comfortable, she doesn't say anything as she closed her eyes. She thinks about her father, what did he think of her now? Did he think she was being raped by a monster in his rough bed? Instead she lay here, untouched and strangely comfortable as he was fighting to calm down. After a while he seem to calm himself, he doesn't move around but she doubt he is sleeping, his breathing is too fast and he seem to be tapping his fingers together as she can hear his nails touching from time to time. Belle dose fall asleep after a while, she is tiered and it’s very late, she feels how her tiered mind bring tears to her eyes as she once again let her mind think about her old room, her handmaiden, she would miss it so much. Her sleep is good despite it all, she doesn’t wake up during the night and she doesn't dream anything that would disturb her.

*********

Belle feels strange, there is something wrong. She opens her eyes’, seeing that sunlight is shining outside, she feels something holding on to her and it takes a moment to realize it’s her new master’s arm. She doesn't move, he had said he would not touch her but maybe this was fine, he was only holding her. She turns over so she can look at him, he is closer then she expected but she keeps calm, his eyes are closed but even in sleep his face seem to struggle, is he having a bad dream? She slowly moves away from him, feeling how nature is calling she climbs out from the bed and doesn't turn around to see if she woke him up as she hurries out. She walks down the now far lighter hallway as she found her own room again and walked inside. She uses her bathroom and washes of her face in the water, she isn't sure if she should walk back to him, or get changed and stay in her room. She walks out and looks around; she opens the curtain to her room and opens the window, looking outside as she feels the cold air against her skin. The dark red walls made the room seem slightly romantic and first now did she notice the roses placed all over her room, the smell filled her lungs along with the cold mountain air from outside. After a moment or too she walks out and back to the bedroom, he is sitting on the bed, lost in thought it seems and doesn't react to her until she walks inside.

“I-I thought you left” he said, looking up at her, his eyes wide and he seemed almost worried.

“I just needed to go to the bathroom, I ended up looking around a bit more in my room, it’s really lovely, thank you” he raises a hand at her thanks and shakes his head as he stands, looking down at her.

“No need dearie, I promised you comfort” she smiles at him and takes a step back and looks down;”s-so, what now?” she asks shyly looking back up at him, he is then fully dressed in leather pants, a golden shirt and a dark red vest with golden details.

“Now I get to work, you may explore the castle if you wish” and with that, he leaves her alone and the fire flickers dead the second he leaves her. She doesn’t stay and hurries back to her own room again and walks inside, closing the door behind her. She decides to take a bath, she finds towels in the cabin and strips down and jumps in. The warm water welcomes her and she lets out a small sigh of relief as she sinks in to the water. Smiling she rests her head against the edge and looks up, it’s placed so she can see out the window, watching the sky and the mountains outside.

She wondered how far from home she was, she remembers seeing mountains from the yard but for some reason it didn’t feel like the same. She would ask him later when she saw him; maybe she could also send a message to her father, letting him know she was alright. She walked outside and pulled out her a dress from her trunk and put it on, it was a dark purple colored dress and one of her favorites. She walked over and looked over the books; maybe she could spend her day reading? Though maybe she should get something to eat first, she hears her stomach growl in agreement and she smiles as she walks outside. First adventure would be to find the kitchen; she put on her shoes and walked outside. Back home the kitchen was connected to the dining room by a door; she figured it would be the same here; all she needed to do was to find the dining hall.

She walks out and down the stairs remembering that they had walked up there last night, once she was downstairs she figured that the large heavy wooden door was the door leading outside, she looked around and soon saw a big double door. She walked over and they opened up for her as she reached for the handle, she looks up at the doors and gives them a suspicions look before she walks inside. A long dining table took up the center of the room; a spinning wheel stood by the window and there was small columns and on them stood various artifacts. Seeing how they were placed with such honor they must have special meaning to him so she reminded herself to be careful around them.

She moved around and looked over the table, a thin layer of dust covered it and it made her frown, she would have to clean it off before she ate. She finds a door inside there is a thin staircase and soon she found herself in a kitchen. It was rather small, much smaller than the one they had back home, there was an open fire, a few kettles and a large bench to prepare the food on. There was also a smaller table that seemed much cleaner, maybe he ate down here instead of in the big dining room? It should still be clean though, she moves over and opens the big cabinet; it was full of fresh fruit and food. She took out a loaf of bread and cut up two slices and got some butter and cheese on them, she also took out two apples and then sat down and began to eat.

Back home she would always eat with her father so it was very lonely sitting there eating alone, she started with the apples and maybe it was because she was really hungry but she felt like they tasted so much better than the once growing in her old garden. The bread was amazing and the cheese was soft and tasted incredibly good, she smiled as she cleared of the crumbs from the table and the knife she had used to cut the cheese as she walked out to the dining room again, finding Rumpelstiltskin standing there as if he had been waiting.

“Forgive me, I should have made you breakfast, but you seem to handle yourself with no problem” he walked over and gently stroke her hair, it still felt awkward and she move over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, using it as an excuse to get away from him.

“I have a…thought” he said walking after her, he walked around with his fingers tapping together as he looked around.

“The child…would be a…bastard you know” he said she looked over at him, her heart beating fast;”I am not ordering you to…marry me but...if you feel like it would be better then-“

“No” she said simply, her child would be loved by her no matter what, she would not marry her master for such a silly reason.

“Alright” he shrugged and moved over and sat down by his wheel;”oh and I will touch you tonight, how far I go depends, you are not on you bleeding now are you?” he asked, she blushes over how easy he just moved past his suggestion about them getting married by asking if she is bleeding.

“No, my last one was only a week ago so it will be some time” she said truthfully and stood up;”I will go to my room now” she said and left him there alone, he didn't say anything to stop her so she figured he didn't mind her leaving. She found her way back to her room and sat down in the chair next to the fire, she didn't want him to touch her she didn't even know him!

But the contract stated she couldn't deny him, she felt like some toy. She moved her legs up so she could hug them, hiding her face as she cried softly. She didn't wish to cry, she felt so weak and powerless and everything just made her whole body feel numb. Once she had calmed down she reached up and took a book from the bookcase and began to read. The story was interesting enough to keep her mind of things, taking in the words as she waited for time to pass.

She isn't sure how long have passed when there is a knock on her door, it swings open and he walks inside;”the dinner is ready soon, would you like to eat with me?” he asked, Belle shook her head;”I am not hungry” this response didn't favor her master who stared at her darkly. “

Fine, then you will not eat at all today, I will come for you when I have finished” he turned around and slammed the door closed leaving Belle feeling foolish; she should just have gone with him. Belle returned to her book and waited, though it was hard to keep her focus on the book now knowing he could come in any moment.

As the sun set and a knock on the door once again made her jump, the door opened and he stood there, hands behind his back and he avoided her look.

“Change in to your night dress, I’ll wait” she swallows and gets up, putting the book away as she walks over and changes quickly, taking a deep breath before she walks out. He smiles at her and walks up;”don’t look so worried, I promise you, you will not be harmed” he moved his hand to her hair, pulling the ribbon out and moved around so he was standing behind her, slowly removing the braid and letting her long hair hang freely. She feels his fingers move through it, like he is curious? Yes that would be the word she would use, his fingers pull on her curls and she can hear him giggle softly, does he find it funny to watch her hair curl up again?

“Now, come, and don’t worry” he took her hand gently and lead her out. She holds his hand and walks with him the short walk to their bedroom, the fire is burning and to Belle’s surprise, there is a bowl of soup standing on a small tray in the window.

“You need to eat” he said, walking over and handing it to her;”please” he begs as she takes it, Belle smiles at him and sits down in the chair and eats it. It’s really good and she finds herself wondering if he had made it, he must have, seeing how there was no one ells in the castle but them. She finishes the soup and looks up at him after she puts it back on the tray.

“Thank you” she said, almost a whisper, he moved closer, his hand holding her chin and holds is up as he lightly presses his lips on hers. Belle had often thought about how her first kiss would be, maybe with Gaston as they swore to love each other for the rest of their life? Or maybe with the man she truly loved, in the shadow of a tree as rain fell around them. She sighed softly as she returned his soft kiss, it wasn't bad. His lips were dry and stiff but it was still good, Belle didn't mind this as much as she probably should. He broke away from her and stroke her hair gently;”I will not take you today, I will only touch and…explore you” his face turns in to a grin as he says the word and it makes Belle blush again, her cheeks so warm it was almost uncomfortable. He pulled her towards the bed and gesture for her to lay herself down, she dose as he asks and he takes of his red vest and moves over to lay down next to her.

“You are a very beautiful woman Belle” he says, his voice so different from the squealing imp she had met last night.

“Thank you” she says giving him a smile, he moves closer and places a soft kiss on her lips again, exploring her lips with his own. It’s a nice feeling, it still feels a bit strange to her but she returns the kiss as well as she can. He moves away and looks down at her, his eyes now looking over her face as his nails softly moves against the skin. He uses his over hand to gently move it along her arms, she is stiff as a tree and it seems to disturb him.

“Dearie you don’t need to fear anything from me” he said kissing her again, and with his lips on hers she relaxes a bit, yes maybe it’s true, she doesn't need to fear him. His hand move over her stomach now, she swallows as the kiss breaks and she looks up at him.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I just can’t relax” she says feeling him stroke down over her stomach and then up again, stopping just before his hand reach her breast.

“It’s alright, I figured it might happen” he sighed;”you seem to relax when I kiss you” he continued moving down a bit and let his lips meet her neck;”maybe this will feel good” it did, his lips were much less dry now after their kissing and it felt very nice to have him kiss her neck. She shivered as he moved his hand up, his hand cupping her breast gently as he continues to kiss her gently. Belle gasps as his hand finds her breast, but she is more relaxed, he was right kissing did calm her.

“There, see I am not harming you” he whispers and his lips return to hers, his hand moving down to travel up along her skin under the nightdress. She fights the urge to slap his hand away, his kissing slowly drawing her attention away from his hand, it moves up and find her breast again, and her nipples were now hard as they reacted to his touch. He seems satisfied with this for now, he keeps kissing her, not kissing any deeper or trying to force his tongue in, his hand is not resting against her breast and his other in her hair.

“I may be a monster” he said as he breaks the kiss and remove his hand, not letting his arm move around her waist as he pulls her close;”I will not harm you, and for you not to be harmed you need to enjoy it” she feels him kissing her neck again as he holds her.

“Thank you” she whispers;”I did enjoy that” she said, he giggles softly, his breath tickling her neck. “Sleep Belle, tomorrow I have a gift for you” he said kissing her neck again as he holds her, she enjoys his arm around her and she smiles as he speaks of a gift.

“Good night”

“Good night dearie”


	3. my skin

When Belle woke up the next morning she was alone, she searched for a while after the warm body that had held her when she feel sleep but found nothing. As her eyes opened she saw that he really wasn’t there, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising, turning the sky bright and beautiful, had he left her this early? She didn’t mind it though and as she stretched out and moved out from under the warm covers she found herself smiling as her fingers touch her lips and remembers last night. She had never kissed anyone before him, she had liked it but the idea of going further frightened her, a lot. She moves out and walks down the short hallway down to her room, opening the door and hurries in as her feet were not happy with the cold stone floor in the hallway. She washed of and got ready for the day, brushing her hair and braiding it as well as she could with no help and no mirror. After that she got dressed in the same dress as yesterday and walks downstairs, she walks in to the kitchen a few minutes later, her stomach growling as she takes out some bread and repeats the previous morning’s breakfast. She enjoyed some time alone, the kitchen was so small that the fireplace quickly warmed it up making it very comfortable as she sat and ate.

When she was done she expected to see him in the dining hall like yesterday but no luck, she remembered him talking about a gift but now he was no were to be seen. She walked over and touched his spinning wheel, smiling as her fingers stroked the beautiful wood. Sighing she sat down by the window looking outside, watching snow fall from the skies and she soon decides to look around. He had not said anything about her not being allowed to so she figured it would be alright, she got up from where she was sitting and walks out through the door.

 As she walks around she soon understands that most of the doors are locked, they were all big dark brown doors sealed with iron bars. The few rooms she could get in to were not too interesting; more bedrooms all of them far less luxurious then her own, most of them didn’t even have a window. Others where just empty, apart from a thick layer of dust that indicated that no one had opened the door for years, it made Belle rather disappointed as she was met by another locked door, this was not the adventure she had in mind when she started.

Getting a bit frustrated she tries to open the next door but it too was locked, she frowned and kicked it and to her surprise, it swung open. Behind the door she saw stairs, looking around she peaked in and saw that they lead up to what seem to be a tower. She hesitates but soon walks up the stairs, as she reaches the top she sees him sitting with his back against her, working on something.

“You know dearie, there is no need to kick my doors” he turns around grinning;”after all it’s my fault they are locked” he turns around in his chair, looking over at her with great interest.

"The doors are locked for a reason Dearie, please respect that”

“I’m sorry…” she said looking over at him, he grins and waves his hand to indicate he wants her to step closer.

“You remember I spoke of a gift?” he asked once she reaches his side, he smirks up at her and slowly stands. He stands close to her and moves his hand up and slowly removes the ribbon holding her hair captive in the braid. Her hair falls free and moves around and redoes it;”we are going out, so you must look the best” she is surprised by his words and once he stands before her again she looks up at him questioning.

“Out?” she asks as a grin spreads over his face, he places his hands on her shoulders and seem to think something over.

“To town, I want to make sure you have everything you need” he says, his face moving closer to hers, making her cheeks blush as he gently kisses her lips. The kiss was soft and quick but it froze Belle completely, her arms wanted to move up and hold him but they didn’t move. The kiss ends quickly and she realizes she didn’t return it but if he was troubled by it he doesn’t show it. Instead he move his hand over himself and he changes in to a grand leather gown and smirks at her;”it’s cold outside, here” he move his hand over her and she feels how her dress changes and a heavy warm fur cloak land over her shoulders.

“Better, don’t want you getting cold” he said lifting her chin so she looked at him;”shall we?” he asked and before Belle could reply to him purple smoke moves around them and she holds her breath as she feel the castle floor vanish from under her feet.

Belle’s feet touch soft cold snow, the warm fur cloak is grabbed by a strong cold wind and she grabs hold of it and tugged it close around her.

“Forgive me dearie, come walk with me” he took her arm gently and lead her through two large gates. As they walked Belle could see houses spreading out, a small town much smaller than the one her father had ruled over. 

“You have a town?” she asked and she could hear him laugh softly as if she had asked if he had a head.

“I don’t own it, I own the land but not the houses” he takes a deep breath and looks down at her;”everyone here has made a deal with me, they get protection and land to build a home, for a price” he giggles his impish ways shining through as he made a small jump and opened the door for her.

“What price?” she asks as she walks in through the wooden door seeing that he had lead her in to a small store, ribbons and dresses covered most of the shop, but also brushes and sheets made for using during bleeding periods.

“Depends on what they can offer, it’s not a small one though…” as they walk in the young woman who was inside ran away through a door, not a word or sound. Did they fear him? He said that they were protected so why did they need to be afraid. Another woman walked out through the same door, she was older and looked like she could be the other girl’s mother.

“Anything she wants, you will give her” Rumple said, his voice full of threat and hatred;”and I don’t need to remind you what happens if someone takes or harms what belongs to me” he looked down, his eyes softened as he looked at her but they were still intense. 

“I will be back in one hour, have fun” he kisses her forehead gently and left her.

 She turned to look at the woman; she avoided Belle’s eyes and stared down at the floor. She feared her? Did she think that she would call on her master and say she was mistreated if the storeowner looked her in the eyes?

“P-Please don’t be afraid of me” Belle said, walking over and took the woman’s hands;”I-I could use someone to speak to” she added smiling softly as the woman finally looked up.

“Milady” she said and Belle shook her head quickly laughing softly. 

“I am not his wife, not your Lady, call me Belle” the woman smiled and Belle felt like she might just have won her confidence.

“Belle, I’m Mistress Gwen, I own this shop” she took a step back from Belle, Gwen had long blond hair, she was beautiful and just like Belle had bright blue eyes.

“My dear master seems to think that I need more dresses” Belle said softly;”why don’t we start there?”

Belle tried on what felt like every dress in the store, even some that she knew she would not like on her. She wanted to buy time so she could spend more time with Mistress Gwen, she was a very lovely woman, strong and once Belle had gained her confidence she spoke about everything. She told Belle about her husband, the town’s butcher and how she was pregnant with their second child.

“I am only a few weeks in, but I know it, I can feel a son growing inside me this time” she smiles brightly as she helps Belle out of a lovely dark red dress that Belle added to the keep pile.

“I’m happy for you” she said and her eyes found Gwen’s, she looked sad suddenly and whispered softly.

“Y-you are his knew one right? He wants you to have his child?” New one? Had he had more? A sting in Belle’s chest she can’t really understand, is she jealous? Sad? No she shouldn’t be, he had no obligations to her outside of the contract.

“I-I suppose I am” she said softly, as she takes down a green dress from the hanger and handed it to her.

“I hope your fate is better than the others” and then they didn’t speak more, her fate? The others? Had he tried with other women to have children and failed? Belle almost felt sick as she added the green dress to the keep pile and turned to Gwen.

“I think I have enough dresses” she said softly, the woman nodded and brought out a big basked with ribbons and took out matching once for her dresses and added them to the pile. The door swung open and Rumpelstiltskin walked in, he seemed lost in thought and didn’t look up on either of them at first. He simply let his eyes move over the pile of dresses, ribbons and sheets that Belle had placed, his fingers gently picked up a blue ribbon and he moved over to Belle, pulling out the brown one holding her hair together and replacing it with the blue.

“Are you ready to leave” he whispered and she was certain that only she could hear it, she nodded.  He helped her with her cloak, the warmth of it and his hands sending shivers through her. 

“I will have gold sent to you” he said, loudly and harsh, making both Gwen and Belle jump and Gwen only bowed as they walked out, her pile vanishing in a puff of purple smoke as the door slammed shut behind them. Belle didn’t say anything to him as they walked towards the gate, it had stopped snowing and the wind was not as strong, she could feel the fresh air around her and took a deep breath. Her chest was still heavy with the strange feeling, she shouldn’t be sad; he had no obligations to her. So why did she feel betrayed?

 As they passed through the gate, the smoke embraced them again, and soon Belle’s shoes touched the stone floor again.

“Did mistress Gwen steal your tongue?” he asked as he let her go, looking at her with a stern face, Belle shook her head and looked away.

“I am tiered” she lied and took of her heavy warm cloak as the castle warmed her now, it vanished as she rested it over her arm.

“You know I can do things on my own” she had never meant to sound so angry, he raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

“Very well” he said and walked away, leaving her there alone, she slowly walked up to her room, her dresses were placed on her bed and she walked over and hangs them in to her closet. She put the ribbons in there too and but her sheets for her bleeding periods in her bathroom. She then decided to sink in to the tub and warm her cold body; closing her eyes she let the warm water embrace her as she relaxed. She let her hands wander over her body as she lays there, her fingers moving from her chest and down to her stomach.

 After her bath she changed in to her new dress and walked downstairs, finding him spinning in the dining room, he looked over when she walked in and smiled.

“You look like a fine Lady” he said, sounding almost proud as he did.

“What that your intent?” she asked touching the dress, he giggled and stood up.

“Hungry?” she nodded and walked with him as they sat down, food appearing in front of them as she looked over at him.

“Thank you” she said as she began to eat her chicken and some salad, Rumpelstiltskin only ate some chicken, he spend most of the time looking over at her and studding her as he waited for her to finish.

“I’m going to touch you tonight” he said softly, she said nothing, only nodded stiffly;”I am not going to make you watch me” he said and made a gesture towards himself;”I need you to be comfortable, there is less pain that way”

“Will there be pain?” she asked, he sighed and nodded: 

“There always is, but it will pass I promise, as long as you relax” he seemed troubled by her questions and waved his hand and stood up and started to walk around the room. He seemed worried or maybe nervous.

“Have you not done this before?” she asked, she didn’t wish to ask directly in fear that he would find out that Gwen had told her about the others. At first he looked nothing less than hurt, like she would think no one had ever wish to share his bed. Then a light came over him and he smiled;”she told you” he said softly and moved over to sit down.

“Look dearie, the others were not the same as you, there was no deal between us and I never let them live under my roof” she looked away, letting his words sink in.

“I gave them gold, for letting me try but…the children they…died” she looked over at him, his eyes fixed on his own hands;”none of them survived long enough to even have the woman give birth” he sighed and shook his head sadly as he looked at her.

“I’m sorry” she said softly and reached over to touch him but hesitated when he looked at her hand as if it was going to bite him. She froze for a moment and then slowly let her hand touch his shoulder softly.

“Mistress Gwen was…one of mine, but after the child died inside her she left like most of them did, she married a man in my town” he said, she let her hand fall to the table and nodded slowly.

“She is the only one who stayed, I still send her money, pay more for her things then I should, I do not wish her child to suffer”

“She could have been yours” Belle said softly smiling;”it’s noble of you” he laughed, a deep dark laugh and it made Belle smile.

“I’m a monster dearie, never forget it” Belle sighed at that and gave him a small smile.

“So, why make a deal with me?” he looked away again, his thumbs tapping together as he seem to think over his answer.

“Because…I need someone who will have to stay…if the child were to die” he said, still not looking at her and Belle felt the sting in her chest come back;”and also, because I saw a vision of you…giving birth to my child..a son” he met her eyes at last, a small smile on his lips.

“A son?” she asked watching him, he nodded.

“A son, a son I really wish to meet” she could not help but to smile at his words and then she slowly stood up and looked down at him.

“Shall we go then?” she asked and he stood up, he seemed surprised but also very interested in her words, he took her hands and Belle could feel how the floor vanished and soon they were standing in their bedroom.

 He placed his hands on her shoulder, gently touching them, moving his hands to his hair as he slowly removes the ribbon and untangles her braid. Her long curly hair falls free and his hands move in to it, touching it as he leans in and kiss her. The kiss was sweet and she soon returns it, her own hands slowly moved over and placed themselves on his waist. He breaks the kiss and moves his hands over them, their cloths change to their night cloths, his long night shirt and her nightdress, she could feel that her knickers were gone and she wondered if it was the same for him.

“I will move slowly” he said, stroking her cheek before he kissed her again. His other hand was still playing with her hair, he seems to like that, playing with her hair and as the kiss breaks again she smiles softly.

“You like my hair?”

“I do” he said, his voice horse and he slowly moves over to the bed;”lay down on your belly” he says and she dose as he asked. She felt him pull up her nightdress and soon she was laying naked face down in to the pillows. She was happy she was, she didn’t wish him to see how badly she was blushing. He moved her hair out of the way and then she heard him fumble with a glass bottle.

“This is…for you, it makes you relax and…it helps” he said and she could hear him rub his hands together to warm it up. Then she moved his hands down and touched her gently, moving the oil over her back and shoulders. It felt amazing, it was warm and smelled so lovely and Belle felt her body relax and soon he moved his hands down, his fingers moving down her sides as his hands soon moved over her buttocks. She bit down in the pillow and she felt her body try to tense up but the oil prevented her. His hands moves down again and he moved over hips and thighs her body relaxing more and more and an urge to moan filled her chest. Before she could get use to it completely his hand found her core, her womanhood, it was the first time someone else’s hand but her own had touched it. The oil seem to do medicals to her here, his fingers rubbed gently against it and her legs moved apart for him, she moaned softly in to the pillow and was rewarded my him kissing her back softly.

“It will help” he said and moved so he could move one finger inside her, she gripped the sheets but her body remained relaxed, and she could feel her inside opening up for him as he rubbed the oil inside her. When he could fit in two fingers he moved them inside her for a bit before removing them, she could hear him remove his shirt and his hands danced once again over her hips and buttock.

“Move up so you are on your knees” he said softly, she did, it was hard with the oil affecting her but she did it, he moved close and she could feel his erected penis press against her. She swallowed as he moved his hands under her hip and touched her sensitive bun, flicking it with his fingers making her moan again. As she did she felt him press forward and she could feel him moving inside her, not far but it was enough for her too feel the pain he had talked about. The oil was helping but there was still a sharp pain as he pressed in, she gasped and he held her hips in a steady grip.

“Keep breathing dearie” he hissed as the pleasure to move inside her seem to affect him far more then she thought it would. He moved in more and she let out a small whimper as she felt another sharp pain, and then it was done.

“It’s in, now I will wait and let you get use to it” he said, stroking her back, leaning over to kiss it his nails moving gently over her hips.

“I-I can’t feel it…” she said and he chuckled kissing her back again.

“I would hope so” he slowly started to move, the pain shot again but not as bad, it made her moan instead of gasping this time. He grunted as he moved again, not he kept the movement going his grip around her hips not easing up. His sounds sent shivers though Belle and she bit down in to the pillow to keep herself from making too much noise.

He moved faster, and the pain was now nothing but pleasure for her, she could hear him grunt and suddenly he stilled and she felt him cum inside her. It had been short, the buildup had been longer then the act itself, she wondered if it had been a long time for him. He slowly pulled out and Belle fell to the madras when his hands let go of her. He took up another bottle and took her hand.

“Hear, spread this over your center, you might not feel pain now but you might later” she nodded as moved her hand once the oil was placed in it and rubbed it over, she felt him lay down behind her, moving so he could hold her like he had the other night. They said nothing and soon she could hear his breathing change, he was sleeping. 


	4. Pleasure

Belle woke up alone the next morning; she didn’t mind that in fact it made her rather happy. She didn’t fear seeing him; she just didn’t want to see him before she felt ready. He had not harmed her and it had not been unpleasant, but it had left her with many questions. She had not felt that wave of pleasure she would get when her own fingers had explored her down there, it had also been so short, and she had just started to feel the build up inside her when he pulled out and it was over, had she done it wrong? She didn’t understand how she could have done it wrong though, she had not really done anything apart from what he asked her to do. Maybe the woman doesn’t find that pleasure when she is with a man? As the questions move around her head she sighs softly, sitting up in the bed looking down at her legs, she didn’t feel any pain and she was happy for that but it felt strange. Almost like her body had changed, like it was no longer a young woman but a fully grown one, she felt older and changed.

She stood up and walked across the stone floor out the door and in to her room, she wanted to take a bath but her stomach was growling loudly, begging her to go and find some food. She did change in to a simple blue dress, brush and braid her hair using one of her new ribbons to hold it all together as she walks down towards the kitchen. She regrets quickly not putting her shoes on, the floor is cold and it makes her almost run through the hallway until she reaches the dining room, the floor in the room is covered in a dark red carpet so it’s far warmer. She stands there for a moment as she let her feet warm up. Then she hurried down in to the kitchen where the small space and the big fire made the whole room warm and lovely. She smiles as she walks in and takes out some bread and cuts it up along with some cheese and sits down and eats. She makes herself some tea too and enjoys her quiet morning as she let her thoughts think of the night before, she had so many questions. Why had he not wished her too look at him? Had he maybe not wished to see her? Why did it last so short? She didn’t know what to think about any of it, it had not hurt, and he had been kind and gentle, so why did she feel shame over it? Why did her mind build up a wall of shame she didn’t think she should feel and yet she did? She had done nothing wrong, right? She stood up and walked to clean up the tools she had used to cut with as well as her tea cup, as she place the knife and cup in the water she suddenly feels a wind moving around her, smoke moves around her and soon she feels arms around her.

“You slept for a long time” his voice stated as he rested his head on her shoulders his nose moving in to her hair, breathing in her scent.

“You could have woken me up” she said, feeling his grip tightening around her, she could almost feel his longing but she could not help but to hope he would not act on it, not now.

“I thought…you would be mad” she can’t help but to giggle at his words, the fact that he, the Dark One didn’t wish to make her mad was just unbelievable for her.

“I don’t see how that would affect you much” she said turning around in his arms so she can look up at him. He seemed to have been very surprised that she did this, he moved back from her, not leaving her but no longer leaning against her.

“I-I do not wish to have you hate me” he confessed, reaching out to touch her face, she closed her eyes as his hand stroked his cheek, the strong affection behind the act made her cheek feel warm as a slight pink color spread over them.

“I don’t hate you” she said as his hand fell from her face and moves to the ribbon in her hair and pulls it out so he can move his fingers through her hair.

“I’m glad” he said after a moment, pressing his dry lips on hers, his hand still in her hair as his over hand move over her waist, tugging her closer to him. She sighed in to the kiss, letting go of her embarrassment for now. She move her arms around his neck, letting the kiss continue making him hum softly as he press her against the counter behind her. It’s not rough or rushed; all his movements are gentle and focused as if he is not doing this for him, but for her. Slowly the kiss break and they stand there, both panting softly and the real world come over them, Belle smiles and moves out of his grip and puts away the dishes she had made and he leaves without a word. Belle was happy he didn’t force her right there in the kitchen and started sweeping the kitchen floors and then walked up to the dining room. She found him spinning gold, his mined focused on his work and she found the sound of his spinning relaxing, she swept the floors and cleaned of the table, she looked over the covered windows and frowned. He could save candles by just opening them, though she doubted he had a lack of gold or time but it still bothered her that they were closed. She tried pulling them open but they were all stuck and would not move. She pulled her hair back in to a braid again and moved back down to the kitchen, she remember seeing a ladder in there. She grabs it and gets it out to the living room, it takes some time seeing how it’s big and heavy though the trip is not far it takes her almost ten minutes; he is still there when she comes back, lost in his spinning. She puts the ladder in place next to the window and begins to climb up; as she did she looked over at him.

“Why do you spin so much?” she asked as she pulled down hard on the heavy fabric, it still would not move, she looked over at him again when he didn’t reply, his body now tense like he truly had not notice her enter.

“S-sorry it’s just, you have spun straw in to more gold then you could ever spend” she added watching him as her hand rested on the heavy curtain.

“I like to watch the wheel” he said, his voice dark and almost sad;” helps me forget”

“Forget what?” she asked, her eyes fixed on his back as he stopped spinning, the sound of the wheel dying out.

“I guess it worked” he said, followed by his impish laughter as he turned to look at her, she can’t help but to join in his giggle, he didn’t wish to speak of it she could tell so she figured the best thing to do was to laugh at his joke.  She looked away from him and returned to try and get the curtain to open, tugging in it hard while looking for where it was stuck, she could hear him standing up and walk across the floor.

“What are you doing?” he asked and she tugged hard again.

“Opening these it’s almost spring we should let some light in” she said tugging hard on it again before looking down at him;”what did you do nail them down?” she asked seriously and looks him.

“Yes” he replies seriously, she lets out a small chuckle and turns to tug hard again, she grunts as she pulls with all her strength and next this she knows, she was falling. It happens so fast she doesn’t even have time to scream; only a gasp escapes her. She feels him catch her, light shining in and hits his skin. She looks at him almost in some form of trance, his skin shines of gold as the sun hits it, and his eyes blink in confusion as the strong light hits him. Their eyes meet as he looks down and they look at each other, his eyes watching hers as he holds her like she was a feather in his arms.

“T-Thank you” she said, breaking the silent and he almost jumps at her words, letting her go feet first so she is standing.

“No matter” he said, hesitating for a moment and then he began to walk away, his eyes still blinking from the light.

“Should I put them back up?” she asked worried she might have done something wrong, he makes a strange sound looking over at her.

“N-no need, I’ll get use to it” he said, waving his hand awkwardly as he walks back to his spinning wheel, as she turns around to get going on the other windows, she sees that the curtains had been removed from them, she smiles and starts working on getting the ladder back to the kitchen.

It took her some time but after she walked in to her room, taking down a book and started to read, crossing her legs so she can support the book against her knee. She smiles when she loses herself in the book; seeing how she woke up late she knew he would be going to bed soon so she only planed on reading a short part of the book. But as always, she loses herself in it, not noticing how the hours vanish away and it’s only when a low knock on the door wakes her from her reading that she notices that the sun has gone down.

“Yes?” she called out and the door swung open.

“You didn’t come down for dinner” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice rang out as he walked in, she had been sitting in silence for so long it seemed strange to hear his voice.  

“I lost track of time, I’m sorry” he chuckled and walked in, kneeling by her feet.

“No matter” he said softly, picking up her foot and moved her leg so it was hanging over the armrest, she didn’t resist it, she only watched. His dry lips pressed against her ankle, a low humming noise left him as he kissed up over her leg, removing her dress as she traveled up, he stopped when he reached her knee, moving over to do the same thing with her other leg. Her legs spread for him and his smile growing.

“You are very kind to an old monster” he said, moving her dress up so he can kiss her thighs, Belle was panting, her body shivering as his lips and fingers worked their way over her thighs. Some smoke and then Belle felt her knickers vanishing; he was watching it, his head half hidden under her skirts.

“You where so kind to me last night” his voice said again, his fingers brushing against her curls, making her catch her breath as she bit down in her lip.

“I wish to return your kindness” he whispered, and then she felt his thumb move over her sensitive nub, making her hips buckle forward, pressing against it. She could feel him smiling as he moved his head closer, Belle’s hands wandering to his hair as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Suddenly his lips are not so dry; he must have licked them before kissing her there. His lips kiss her curls, kissing down to her nub.

“O-Oh” Belle gasped, the feeling was nothing she had ever felt, her fingers could never live up to this, his lips cupping around the small nub as his tongue move over it, her hands gripping his hair as she let out a small moan. This seem to trigger him more, his hands move to hold her hips making them move further apart so he can get more room, sucking and licking over her center as Belle is not sure what to do. She is supposed to please him right? But she can’t, not like this. She move her hands though his hair and soon learns that he seem to like it when she moans, she smiles as her grunts out a dark moan right after hers as she feels the pressure building inside her. The pressure changed as he moved one of his hands, pressing one finger inside her, it went in easy as her body reacted from his treatment, he growled darkly and attacked her nub again, moving his finger inside her. She bit down in her lip as her hands gripped tightly around his hair and she can hear him grunt in response as he tears himself away from her, his fingers still inside her as he kisses her. She returns his kiss with passion, it seem to surprise him because the kiss end for a moment before he kisses her again. His tongue finds its way in to her mouth, stroking against hers as he pulls out his fingers, making her whimper softly.

“Don’t worry love, tonight you will find the pleasure you deserve” his breath on her lips made her shiver as she moved over, kissing her neck and she could feel his teeth nibbling at it softly making her moan loudly.  Suddenly he moves and she sees smoke appear and his pants are away, his erection pressing against her entrance;”relax” he whispered as he pushed in, Belle could not help it, she cried out. It was a cry of pleasure and pain and he returned it by grunting again, a dark moan escaping him as he pressed inside her. She moved her hands to his back, her nails digging in to his skin and it only makes him more aroused as he growls and bites down in her neck. He slowly thrusts inside her and she is suddenly happy over that he had used the oil last night, it would have been far worse otherwise.  As he continued to thrust she hold on to him as he tries to angle himself to make it as good as he can for her, moving one hand down to rub against her sensitive nub while his mouth was devouring her neck. Suddenly a wave of pleasure moved over her, she knew the feeling and he did too and as she closed up around him he moved faster for a few big deep thrusts, sending her over the edge. She cried out and she heard him grunt as he trusted a few more times before he also came, spilling his seed inside her.

Belle slowly relaxed, her body slowly calming down and she felt him pull out and a sudden coldness coming over her, her kisses her bruised neck softly as he move his hands gently over her legs.

“Seems I marked you” he said, his nose moving over it;”want me to heal it?” she shook her head slowly, panting she reached up over his back;”I marked you too” she said, looking down at him, this was how it was suppose to feel, there could definitely be pleasure with a man. He chuckled and stood up, his pants returned as he leaned down and kissed her again.

“That you did dearie that you did” he said, kissing her forehead before moving away from her, Belle’s legs was hurting a bit and it took her some time to stand up, he watched her, like he wasn’t sure what should happen now. She fixed her dress and looked walked over to him;”t-thank you, for that” she said, her hand on his arm.

“No matter dearie, it was a pleasure” he said, giving her an impish giggle as he pulled her close.

“I am surprised, that you seem to seek me out?” he said, gesturing between them.

“It is forever, so would you rather I hid from you forever?” He smirked at her, letting his fingers play with a curl of her hair hanging loose.

“No, I would not” he said, kissing her softly before sighing softly, moving to pull her in, holding her;”I’m happy you do not fear me” he whispered before taking a step away.

“I have some work to do, you might want to go to bed, get some sleep” she could not help but to frown at him when he said it.

“Alone?” she asked he nodded moving towards her door but he stopped to look at her.

“It’s important dearie, if I get done tonight I will join you, if not I will see you tomorrow when you wake up” and then he left her there.

She walked in to her bathroom and took a long bath, letting the warm water smooth her sore legs, she moved her hand along her neck, it hurt a bit but she wanted to keep it, just as a reminder that it had really happened. After she was done she changes in to hers night dress, brushing her hair as she walks in to the bedroom and crawls down. The bed seemed huge as she lay there alone, staring in to the wall as she lay on his side of the bed. She falls asleep before he comes back, she doesn’t notice him returning I the night, moving in under the covers and kisses her arm, watching her sleeping face and smiling before laying down next to her, holding her tightly and slowly falling sleep.


	5. No happy ending

Seeing how Belle had gone to bed early the night before she was now up early too, he had never come in and joined her that night and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Had he been up all night? She got out and walked over to her room, this two room’s thing was getting very tiresome. She took a quick bath and brushed her wet hair and changed in to one of her new dresses. The dress is green and very loose and by that also very comfortable, not as formfitting as her dresses normally were but it still looked alright on her. She was about to walk out when she saw the book she had been reading last night, the memories of what had happened in the chair made her cheeks blush up. She slowly walked over and let her hand move over the chair, the memories of his grunts, his hands, his lips…and then how he had left. She sighed and grabbed the book and put it away, she wasn’t that worried that he was away all night, it was his home and she didn’t really have anything to say about it. She wasn’t his lover, his wife or even his friend, she was his…possession.

 

She let out a long sigh, she shouldn’t let the memories of last night could that, he had no feelings for her and she had none for him, there was a lust and a longing to be with him but she didn’t feel anything ells really. She did wish to get to know him better, she had only been there for two days but she already missed her family back home. So talking to him about his past might give her a break from her own, she walked out of her room and walked towards his tower.

She found him at work, mixing some potion, he was frowning and he seemed to be so deep in thought that when she walked in he didn’t notice it.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” she asked softly, making him jump around, staring at her;”you never came to bed” she said softly moving closer.

“Get out” his voice was short and harsh;”I don’t have time for you, get out and do your job” he turned away from her and continued his work, cussing under his breath. Belle didn’t move, was this the same man who had been with her last night? And the night before? He who had always been so kind to her, not angry and short.

“Have you slept?” she asked, wondering if this was the reason he was so angry, he made a frustrated sound and turned around, roughly grabbing her arm and pushed her towards the door, the feeling of his fingers and nails press against her skin made her gasp out in pain.

“I said get out!” he growled as he threw her out, he was far stronger then he looked, the power of his through made her fall out the door and hit the wall next to the stairs as his tower door shut and she could see magic move over it. Her arms hurt, baldly and she could already see bruises form on her arms. She didn’t move for a few minutes, what had she done? She had not done anything he didn’t wish right?

 

She shook her head and slowly stood up, her lower back sore from the fall as she moved down the stairs and walked in to her room. She tried so hard to figure out what she had done, lying down in the sofa as the fire in her room came to life. He had been with her in here, he had given her great pleasure and then had his way with her and then, he left her. That was wear the story seems to start, he said he had work to do, had it gone bad? Maybe it wasn’t her at all? She wondered if he would leave his tower and seek her out, maybe he felt like he needed to take out more anger on someone…

_I’m still a monster, remember that_

Belle had hope he was lying, but he was a monster, he only wanted her there because he wished for a child nothing ells. She had signed that contract that she may never deny him anything he wished for and seeing how strong he was she didn’t see a way to resist him anyway.

 

Belle found herself staring in to the flames, trying to think of other things then the sudden daunting feeling over her, she didn’t want him to touch her now, not after he had harmed her, she didn’t want him to be near her, not in any way. She wondered if there was a way for her to get out of it, but seeing how he had seen her give birth to his son it looked very dark. Would she love the child if it came in to the world through him forcing himself on her? She hugged herself, the pain in her arms reminding her once again of his anger and she began to cry, Belle almost never cried but now she sobbed, hugging herself tightly as the pain grew bigger as her own fingers dug in to the bruises he had made.

 

Belle wasn’t sure how long she lay there, she was hungry, thirsty and exhausted. Her head is hurting from the crying and her body seemed sore. She looked up, the sun was still up at least so she had not been in there for the whole day at least. She slowly got out of the sofa and walked over to the window; she opened it and looked down. Her room was in a tower, how easy would it be, just to climb up and jump. He could not hold her to a contract if she was dead, she would not have to face his anger again or be used again. Leaning out she realized just how high up she was, had this been this plan? That the only way she could get away was through death? She leaned out more, the longing to jump growing in her as she moved her legs up so her knees where on the window frame.

Then she was pulled back, the window closed and she was pinned against the wall, his hands around her waist, his face so close to hers that it was all she could see.

“Trying to break our deal dearie?” he asked his voice soft and hollow.

“No” she said quickly, or was she? Had she really been about to jump to her death?

“I see things differently” he said, and then something happened, he saw her arms and backed away like she had bit him. His eyes were wide and horror moved through them.  
“I didn’t mean to harm you”

“But you did” she snapped and as she did the magic loosened enough for her to tear free from the wall;”so what if I jump, you can just go and have some whore instead of me” her words seem to have some reaction in him, he seemed confused.

“I never promised you anything but comfort dearie, why do you expect more” he said after a moment, Belle let the words hang in the air as she took them in.  
“I just thought…that somehow I could learn to live with this” she shook her head slowly;”but I can’t” he looked at her and then towards the window.

“You can’t jump, my magic will prevent you” he said calmly as he turned around again to look at her, he seemed to look older, ancient almost, his skin light brown and golden like it had been when the sun had hit him yesterday. Yet he seemed to have wrinkles now, and his eyes seemed tiered and sad, had he really not slept at all?

“I wish to as for forgiveness, though I do not deserve it…I will not harm you again love, I will make this up to you, I promise” and with that he left her alone again, his words hang in the room, could she forgive him? He had grabbed her, shook her and thrown her in to a wall, it was not something you did to the woman who was going to carry your child. Belle sighed and sat back down on her couch and looked over at the fire. She should get something to eat, and soon.

 

Sometime later she found herself in the kitchen cutting up bread and cheese she had calmed down a bit but was still upset and worried, what if she had a child and he acted like this? What if the child walked in on him while he was in a bad mood and he hurt it? She shook her head, no he could not do that, after all it was he who wished to have a child. As she sat down to eat she wondered if this would always be her day, sleeping, eating…having sex. She didn’t like the routine she was in and felt like she would have to find something more productive to do. Maybe she could get a job in the town? She could ask Mistress Gwen about working in her shop, she would not ask to get paid for it, just so she could get out of the castle for a few hours every day. As she stood there thinking about how he was going to ask him about it, she heard him walk in to the kitchen, seeing how he could move around without making a sound it was clear that he wanted her to hear him.  
“May I speak to you?” he asked, his voice was softer and calmer, she nodded softly, and a property like she was didn’t really have a choice.

“I wish to properly ask for forgiveness, meet me in the dining hall once you have eaten” he walked slowly over, taking her hand in his as he moves his arms with her as she cuts the last piece of the cheese.  
“Please” he whispered, kissing her shoulder gently, Belle could do nothing but nod and when she did he slowly moved away from him, like he did wish to stay and hold her but he didn’t dare. Was he afraid to have her be angry with him? Or was it something ells that made him act like this? She put the cheese on the bread and moved over to the table, sitting down she sighed as she began to eat, after she finished she did get herself some milk, the milk was always cold an nice and she was sure magic had something to do with it. She drank the milk and sat still for a moment, looking around the small but still very roomy kitchen, it wasn’t even half the size of the one back home and yet it almost seemed too big for just the two of them. One open fire where the kettle hung, a long wooden bench to prepare the food on, a big wooden barrel filled with water that always stayed warm and clean to clean the dishes in. Along with a big cupboard for food and another for plates, glasses and bowls and the table with two chairs against the wall with the window where she sat now. As she realized he would soon come look for her if she kept dragging out the time she got up and walked out to the dining room, hoping his forgiveness would not mean him touching her after all she was still very sad and angry.

 

Once she got out she sees him, he is walking in a rather small circle his fingers tapping together, Belle almost laughed when he stopped so sudden that he almost fell over as he hurried towards her, dizzy from the spinning.

“You came” he said softly almost a bit unsure, he took her hand gently not breaking eye contact.  
“Come, I know you will love this” he said, slowly leading her out in to the entrance hall and up the stairs. For a second she thinks that he is leading her to their bedroom, but he makes a right turn instead of a left and suddenly she is in a part of the castle she has never been. He took her along a long dark corridor and stopped outside a big golden door.

“Now, close your eyes” he whispered and waited for her to do so, he was so excited he was smiling brightly and almost jumping in place. She did as he asked and closed her eyes, hearing him open the big heavy door, she could tell it was brighter inside of the room, even with her eyes closed it hurt a bit as the sun hit her face.  
“Now come come come come come” he said and he pulled her inside;”and, open!” she opened her eyes almost gasped as her eyes flickered open;”oh…my” the room was huge, bookcases all along the walls up three levels with a spiral staircase moving up to the each level.

“T-this is amazing” she whispered looking around as she walked towards the stairs;”there are more books here then I can read in a lifetime” she smiled over at him and he was smiling as well;”thank you” she said moving over to take his hand.  
“This is great but, I’m sorry this is not how you ask for forgiveness, you need to earn it” she stroked his cheek gently;”but it’s a good start” he looked disappointed but smiled anyway, he moved his arms around her.

“I really am sorry” he said;”I promised you comfort and that you would not suffer any harm” he tightened his grip around her and tugged her closer.  
“Rumpelstiltskin” she said sighing as she moved away;”if you want me to forgive you, do not…try anything tonight, you may hold me and so but I don’t want to…”

“Sex?” he asked smiling at her as she blushed, she nodded and he let out a deep sigh.

“Alright, no sex tonight” he agreed letting go of her slowly;”I am happy you will let me hold you” he added as he kissed her forehead.

“I can give you everything dearie, apart from love, I can give you children to love but nothing more” he whispered as he moved his hands to her hair, she looked down at his chest, avoiding his eyes.

“I understand” she said and felt how he let go of her.  
“I-I just can’t do that” he said again, she could tell he wanted to explain it more but something held him back.

“It’s alright” she said touching his arm gently as she moved away to look around her again.  


	6. A little adventure

Belle woke up the next morning from a new strange feeling, feather light kisses across her arm, shoulders and neck. She shivers softly as she slowly opened her eyes, finding him leaned over her, kissing her arm softly, as he notices she is awake he smirks;”you were snoring” he said causing Belle to blush as she rolled away from him;”I don’t snore” she insisted and just as her feet were about to touch the floor his arms was around her waist, pulling her back in to the bed as he laid over her, watching her with interest.

  
“You did though, a very lovely snore but a snore still” she rolled her eyes at him as he slowly kissed her, she returned it out of curtsey and as it broke she slowly sat up. He let her get up and off the bed, walking behind the changing screen to use the chamber pot, she normally would wait until she was in her room but she doubted she would make it. He respected her privacy, not even glancing over as she walked out again, looking over at him laying in the bed looking outside.

“You slept well?” He asked her as he sat up, watching her, smiling as his eyes wandered over her body, she nodded softly. His arms moved out and hooked around her waist, kissing her stomach softly, Belle watched him, she could not deny him again, he had kept his promise and to be honest Belle would not mind it this morning.

He moved his hands up to her covered breast, cupping them gently as he continued to kiss over her cloths. Slowly he moved the nightdress off her, having her stand there in nothing but her bloomers; he smirked as he took the hem in his teeth pulling her closer to the bed. He moved quickly, letting go of her as he stood up and kissed her and moved her down to the bed, his hands moved roughly over her body as he kissed her neck. It was not unpleasant, but Belle could not find the pleasure she had that night in her room. He noticed this as he felt her dry sex, frowning slightly he reached for the ointment and moved it over her like he had on their first night together. Belle simply lay there as he slowly moved inside her; despite the ointments it was still a bit rough at first. He came quickly, clearly not intending to have it last long, sighing softly he kissed her and moved up from the bed.

“I have no work today” he said looking down at her as she sat up, reaching for her bloomers as she put them on;”why don’t we go in to town?” Belle nodded as she walked over and took her night dress;”just give me time to bathe and dress” he smiled and she returned it before walking out and over to her room. Once inside she quickly ran in and took a bath, she let herself sink in to the water and smiled as she at last felt like she could relax. She had longed to bathe, the night had been warm, and he had clung on to her so tightly the warmth of their bodies had made her sweat a great deal, so feeling all that go away was an a amazing feeling.

Once she was done she moved out of the tub and grabbed her towel, she had already decided what dress to wear, she got a dark red one that she felt was one of the more beautiful once in her closet. She changed in to fresh bloomers and stockings before pulling the dress on, another reason she wanted to use it was that it had sleeves and it was still very cold. Back home it was spring but up here in the mountain the winter dragged on, she hoped it would go away soon; she would love to visit the gardens.

A knock on the door made her jump, slowly it opened and he walked in, he smiled when he saw her;”very beautiful” Belle smiled and gestured to her hair;”still need to fix this”

“May I?” he asked, Belle shrugged and handed him her brush and he slowly started working on her tangles.

“Your hair is…curly” Belle had to bite her lip not to laugh at the comment, was he trying to give her a compliment or just state the obvious;”it’s beautiful” he added after a moment.

“It’s hard to work with, my handmaiden would go crazy” he chuckled as he moved the brush through her hair.

“I would not mind spending hours with this” he said softly;”but seeing how we should be going…”he waved his hand and using magic her hair was up in a beautiful braid that moved around her head like a crown.

“Thank you” she whispered softly turning around to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He seem to approve of her act and gave her a smile before offering her his arm, she took it and walked with him outside;”magic or carriage?” he asked once they were standing outside. Belle was surprised when it was not as cold as it had been just days before, spring was arriving quickly now it seemed. She was still grateful for the cloak and its warmth.

“Carriage if you don’t mind” she said softly looking up at him.

“I did ask you dearie” they walked in to the carriage and it soon started to move, Belle sat with her hands resting in her lap as she looked outside, feeling his stare on her. After a few minutes he moved over to sit next to her;”you look beautiful in that dress” he whispered, gently kissing her neck, moving his dry lips over her skin. She shivered as he did it, he seemed to have learned that her neck was a weak spot of her from their short time together, and yet she knew none of his…maybe she should try and find some?

“Thank you” she said softly, smiling as he moved closer to her, this she liked, then he was gentle and slow, it made the fire inside her grow. He growled softly as his hand move over her belly, kissing her neck again;”you are so sweet, so sweet to an old monster” Belle said nothing, leaning back against the seat as his hand played over her belly, her chest and down to her legs.

“When will spring come here?” she asked softly, he stopped his kissing and looked up at her.

“You long for the sun dearie?” he asked gently his hand moving down as he lifted her skirts up;”long for the heat?” she nodded softly as she closed her eyes, feeling his hand moving up her leg.

“I do, the snow is lovely but t-too cold” she said her voice shacking as he moved his hand up over her thighs, playing with the fabric of her under pants and bloomers.

“So many layers” he complained with an impish giggle;”I too now long for summer” he teased as he sucked on her neck, leaving a small red mark.

He continued to touch her as they traveled, but the he didn’t move further then teasing her, she let him explore her as she relaxed from his feather light touches, slowly he seemed to remove his hands and looked at her more seriously.

“How are your arms?” he asked, she opened her eyes and watched him, at first she didn’t remember then she looked away.

“They don’t hurt” she promised, and they didn’t she had been able to sleep all night without much discomfort.

“Good” he said, touching her face gently;”I will never harm you again” he promise kissing her gently. His actions once again left Belle confused, was this the real him? The kind and caring man, or was this act and the man who had harmed her was his real face, just waiting for her to do her part so he could let him out…

“I know you won’t” she lied giving him a kiss to distract him, she didn’t want to get in to an argument, he would have to earn her trust with more than nice gestures and words. As the carriage stopped he gave her a soft smile and another kiss before moving out the door, offering her his hand as she moved to step out, she took it even though it was not a very high carriage and only had one step down, it was the act that counted.

As they walked in to the town he seemed distant, he didn’t look at her nor did he speak, his eyes moved around the small town watching the houses and the people around them. They all seem to avoid them, not to Belle’s surprise however, as they moved closer to the tavern Rumple stopped;”I have a quick thing I need to do in here, why don’t you go over and buy something for us to eat later” he said nodding towards the bakery, she took the small pouch he was holding out.

“Alright, what do you like?” she asked softly and he giggled;”anything dearie” and with that he walked in to the tavern. Belle sighed softly before she turned around and walked in to the bakery, it smelled wonderful inside and it was warm too. Belle was once again reminded by the bitter truth that here in the mountains the winter still raged while back home it would be spring now. She forced a smile on her lips as the man looked out.

“Ah the masters lady” he said bowing; he was a fat man with a big beard, black just like his hair.

“I am no lady” she said softly as she closed the door behind her, the man looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

“I do not mean to offend you, but you live with the Dark One, no one of his other girls was allowed to do that, so yes, you are a lady now” Belle decided not to argue with him and instead started to look around the store. She got some chocolates with different flavors and color and paid for them;”special night?” he asked, she shrugged and turned to leave. Blushing over the fact that for some reason, most in the village seem to know why she was there, she wished he would be more privet about the reason he took women to his home.

She walked outside and saw him leave the tavern, he seemed angry and walked over and grabbed her arm;”come” he said he seemed to make en effort not sounding to rough but it still made Belle wonder what had happened.

“Did something go wrong?” she asked as they sat down in the carriage, he looked over at her, his face had softened a bit as he looked over at her.

“Not really” he said leaning back;”I had no major hope on this one, but it’s still a disappointment” Belle decided not to ask more and simply sat there holding her little back of chocolates and wondering if the only reason he had asked her to get them was because he wanted her out of the way.

“Sorry that the trip was so short dearie, I was hoping we could eat together today” he said taking her hand gently;”I wish to spend some time with you today” he added with a smile as he moved over, his body pressing her against the seat and his lips soon found hers. She returned his kiss as she felt his hands move over her corset, moving over her stomach and gently moving up to touch her breast gently as he continued to kiss. Belle could feel him press tighter against her, he broke the kiss as he smiled, growling softly as he attacked her neck with kisses. Belle wasn’t sure what he wished for, did he want her right there in the carriage or did he just seek distraction for now, she soon got her answer though as he began to move her skirts up and pull on her bloomers. Belle had nothing against it so she moved up to make it easier for him to remove them; he chuckled softly as she did.

“I enjoy it when you are willing dearie” he whispered, his hands quickly pulling down her bloomers and soon his hands were cupping her face;”my beautiful Belle, you are to kind to me” she smiled and kissed him gently.

“You are kind to me too, when you are in the right mood” she smiled stroking his face, he chuckled again, a dark and almost human laugh. Slowly he moved closer again, moving his hand against her sex.

“Ready and eager I see” he growled, letting a finger slip inside her slowly as he claimed her mouth again. Belle did her best to return his kiss, the finger pressing deep inside her moving along her walls made it hard to focus, his finger curled and pressed up against her front wall and her whole body tensed up. He stopped their kiss;”there you are” he whispered and pressed again, moving his hand fast against it, her legs moved further apart and she moaned loudly as he continued and it only took moments for an orgasm to claim her.

“So quick” he teased as he pulled out his finger, it was soaked and as he let it sink in to his mouth Belle almost moaned at the sight;”and now, I will make you shiver again” he whispered as he slowly pressed his hard member inside her, his lips kissing her neck as he moved in until he was fully inside her. Belle moved her arms around his neck, holding on to him as she felt him begin to move, his hips thrusting against her as he searched for his own pleasure. He seemed to be taking his time, moving slow at times and then faster, bringing her close to her second orgasm before slowing down again, keeping her from coming. Her moans became mixed with a sound of frustration; his were mixed with her dark chuckles. Belle wondered if she should just beg, her body was already doing it but she kept her mouth from speaking the words, his thrusts moved faster again, his face buried in her neck as he bit down in her pale skin, leaving a deep red mark as he continued. Soon he drove her over the edge and he soon followed, his hips jerking as he came inside her, moaning as he let her skin go.

“You are so…so extraordinary” he whispered, kissing the deep mark;”marked by the dark one, now that is rare” he chuckled kissing the mark again as he moved away, tugging his member inside his pants as he laced them up with magic and sat down in front of her again. Belle fixed her dress awkwardly as she looked around for her bloomers;”looking for something?” he asked and as she looked up at him she could see him holding her bloomers as he smirked at her.

“May I have them back?” she asked, he shook his head;”why not?”

“Because I want them” he said simply tugging them in to his pocket, she rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her legs and leaned back;”you are not going to ask why?”

“I doubt I want to know, besides I own more” she said smiling over at him and he chuckled loudly.

 

      *******

Once they were home Belle took a long bath, relaxing in her copper tub. Her head supported by a towel and her hands holding a book, her hair was up in a bun so it wouldn’t get wet and she had also lit candles. The smell of the oils in the tub, mixed with the smell of old paper made her feel like she was in heaven and the warm water around her made it feel even better. In this moment she was happy, the day had been very pleasant unlike many others, the trip and the love making the way he had helped her down and made her dinner, it had all been so nice. She wondered if he was still trying to make up for that he had done but she also wondered if he was trying to court her. He didn’t have to, she was bound by contract to lay with him, but maybe he didn’t want that, maybe he was yearning for her to wish for him to be with her?

Belle put the book away and got out of the tub, grabbing her bathrobe and walking out in to her room, she was surprised to find him sitting there, a book in hand.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” she asked softly, he looked up and slowly put the book down.

“I have been thinking” he said slowly moving towards her;”this…two rooms thing is…strange” he said his fingers tapping together as he looked around.

“Yes” she said looking at him;”but you said I should have my own room” he nodded at that, pointing at her like he was proud she had remembered.

“Yes yes yes” he said skipping towards her;”but, I was thinking, the library, that could be your room, your safe place, this” he said gesturing around the room;”could be…our room?” she smiled at that, for a second she was sure he showed a slight blush.

“I would like that, I love this room” she said looking around, he smiled and waved his hand, placing their bed in the room.

“It is…cozy” he said moving closer, his hands moving up to touch the knot holding her robe closed.

“It is” she said slowly watching his face as he grinned while slowly getting the robe open, moving his hands over her belly.

“Could there be something in there already? We have been rather…busy” he smiled, moving his hands to her hips, up along her sides and to her breast.

“I doubt you will find any child in there” she teased as he cupped her breast, slowly looking in to her eyes. He smiled and moved his hands to her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders. Suddenly he was stroking her hair, her cheek, letting his nails move over her skin before kissing her, slowly and with a lot of passion. His hand found her hair again, holding it as he moved closer to her, pressed her body against his. Her own hands soon found his hair, pressing him closer to her. Soon the kiss faded away, he moved her back making her fall down on the bed;”such a beautiful thing” he whispered, stroking her cheek as he watched her. She reached out, letting her fingers touch his face, he seemed surprised at that but he let her touch him.

“I want you” she whispered, smiling softly;”you are not harming me, you bring me pleasure” she smiled, kissing him softly and with that, he devoured her.


	7. Spring

A few weeks past and their days were calm, most of their time was spent in bed but as spring finally came to the mountains Belle had spent more time outside. It was now so warm that she didn’t need the warm pants under her dresses or a cloak to stay warm. She had loved watching the garden coming alive, the flowers growing and the fruits beginning to take form, she could not wait to taste them.

Rumpelstiltskin had been rather busy the last few days so Belle had spent her time reading outside in the gardens. She had finished most of the books she had though sounded interested and were now reading about other things, Rumpelstiltskin had allowed her to study magic as long as she promised never to try it without him. She was interested in it so she had asked him if he had any books, after about a week of reading about nothing but magic she started to see a pattern, from what she read magic was very addictive and a user could get so hooked that they would use magic to do just the simplest things. She thought about him, now that they shared a room for real she had seen him leave in the morning, he would use magic to dress, to clean himself and sometimes even to get himself hard. It worried her that he used to much magic, after all, magic came with a price.

“You study harder than any apprentice I have had” Belle looked up to find him standing there, smirking at her;”and yet you have not tried to use a spell yet”

“All magic has a price” she said simply putting the book away;”and you have been rather busy”

“New…knowledge has come to my attention” he said, sitting down next to her;”a small hope” she looked over at him, over the time she had grown more fond of him, she still kept her distance at times.

“Hope?” she asked softly letting him take her hand, he had lately kept himself happy with just playing with her hand, touching her fingers and massaging her hands.

“Yes, to find someone, someone I have lost” he looked up at her and gave her a quick kiss;”but that is a story for another time dearie” he said smiling his impish grin as he stood up;”will my lady join me in our bed chamber, I have some time” she rolled her eyes at him and stood up taking his hand.

“You have been busy lately, I have had almost two days of rest” she said smiling softly;”I almost miss it a bit” she confessed as they walked inside together. Her words made him giggle and he made a short impish jump and pulled her close.

“You really are to kind to a monster” he said, kissing her roughly as he used magic to move them to their bedroom, her clothes were removed within seconds and so were his. He pressed her down in the bed, his hands moving over her body as he kissed her neck, she moaned softly as he pressed his hand against her sex, it made her shiver and she felt her legs move apart for him. He smiled, his teeth biting in to her skin softly as he moved a finger against her sensitive nub of nerves.

“I love when you spread your legs for me, when you moan and I can take you without needing any help from anything ells apart from your beautiful liquids” she shivered from his words; he continued to attack her neck with kisses and bites, pressing his fingers against her sensitive parts. Belle noticed he was taking his time, she was more than ready for him to enter her and even if she wasn’t he would just use the ointment, but he still didn’t do anything.

“A-are you not going…to…” she whispered, moaning softly as he continued to rub, she could feel his smirk against her skin.

“Do what?” he asked, moving his fingers faster, making her moan again, her hands moved up over his back and found his hair, she held on to it as he moved faster, her legs moving more apart for him.

“Y-you know…i-inside” she mumbled as he groaned, probably due to the fact that her hands now pulled at his hair gently.

“You want me inside you? To fuck you?” the words he used made Belle’s face turn red and his hand didn’t slow down, did he really want her to say it? To say the words?

“Y-yes” she whispered, he moved his head so he can look down at her.

“Yes what?”

“Please?” he chuckled at that and kissed her, his hand moved away from her clit and moved in to her hair.

“I enjoy seeing you wanting me” he confessed softly as he rested his head against hers, gently pressing his member against her entrance, letting the tip sink in but didn’t move all the way in. Belle moaned softly, her hands moving down to his back, her nails scratching him gently, this pushed him over his limit and he pressed all the way inside her. He moved his hips quickly, his body rubbing against her clit as his lips pressed against her, kissing her deeply while he moves. She moved her nails over his back, her legs wrapping around his hips so he can press in deeper.

He finished quickly, the warm up was such a turn on for him that he could not hold it back, his hand quickly moved down and rubbed her until she also came, whimpering from her orgasm as she slowly relaxed in his arms. Suddenly he sat up, looking around the room and soon let out a long groan;”we are going to have company soon” he said moving out of the bed, using magic to get his cloths back on, Belle sat up slowly, leaning against her pillow.

“Who?” she asked softly, hugging her legs as she watched him move around the room, cleaning up some things using magic and dragging out a dress for her.

“And old business partner” he said after a moment handing Belle her things;”get dressed dearie; you wouldn’t want him to see you like this?” he said winking before turning around.

“Come down to the dining hall when you are ready!” he called out as he walked out the door, she smiled after him as she stood up, putting on her bloomers and the bust holder that was shaped like a corset. Then she pulled the dress on and laced it up in the front, she brushed her hair and walked down the stairs.

When she reached the room she could hear voices inside;”well what did you find?” that was Rumpelstiltskin’s voice, soon she heard the other one;”not much” movements and by then she opened the door. The man standing in there was taller than Rumpelstiltskin, a large hat on his head and strange cloths.

“Oh, and who is this” he said walking over to her taking her hand and placed a soft kiss on it;”the dark one sure had good taste”

“This would be Belle” he said, his voice dark and it did make the strange man let her hand go.

“Pleasure, beauty, I am Jefferson” he said bowing to her, she smiled at him and gave him a quick bow.

“Pleasure” she said looking over at Rumpelstiltskin who rolled his eyes at them.

“I hope you did not come here only to flirt with my caretaker” he snapped and Jefferson turned around to look at him.

“Oh common Rum Rum, you know me better then that!” he said smirking and moved over to make a dramatic pose, Belle found herself wondering just how close they are, there were a lot of similarities between them.

“Don’t call me that” Rumpelstiltskin growled and crossed his arms as he watched him;”what do you have for me then?”

“A way, to tell if the rumors you told me about is true” he said, and as he did he pulled out a small orb holding it out to him, Belle watched as they looked at each other.

“How much?” Rumpelstiltskin asked looking at him; Jefferson smiled and moved over to place it in his hand.

“How about you owe me a favor?” he said with a smirk and with that Rumpelstiltskin closed his fingers around it and nodded.

“Thank you, now please” he said gesturing with his hand, making the big door behind Belle open, he nodded and bowed.

“Always a pleasure, and you to, beauty” he added smiling at her as he left them alone, Rumpelstiltskin held the small orb, looking at it as his body language had changed and his skin seemed to shift in to a shade of gray or silver rather than gold.

“Are you alright?” she asked and as she did he looked up, almost like he had forgotten she was there;”what is that?” she asked moving closer to look closer at the orb.

“Answers” he said softly;”sorry dearie, I need to work, I will join you tonight” he kissed her head quickly and then he walked away, he seem to be limping a bit when he did, his hands holding the orb tightly.

Belle changed from the dress he had given her in to something simpler, spending her day cleaning around the castle. Rumpelstiltskin had locked himself up in his tower; she heard nothing from behind the large wooden door as she passed it, but she knew better now than to disturb him when he worked. Belle ate alone that day, she left some food for him in the kitchen but she doubted he would eat it and as the night came she crawled in to bed alone.

She woke up in the middle of the night; he was crawling in to the bed behind her, moving his arm around her as he pulled her close.

“Sorry for leaving you alone all day” he whispered his voice sounded tiered and there was no trace of his impish voice.

“It’s alright” she whispered, feeling him hug her close and suddenly, he was crying. Belle was frozen in his arms as he sobbed in to her back. Slowly Belle move her arms around this, holding them, letting him lay there and hid his face and tears in her night dress.

It took an eternity before he fell silent; soon his slow breaths on her neck told her he was asleep, her neck was wet from his tears and when his arms relaxed around her she could feel pain in her shoulders from how tightly he had squeezed her when he cried. She lay there, she was almost afraid to breathe seeing how she didn’t want him to wake up now that he was at last asleep.

After some time he moved again, the moon was high and stars where sparkling outside, he slowly sat up, letting go of her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, sitting up to look over at him, he shook his head slowly as he stood up, she followed him.

“Come” she said softly, taking his hand she lead him out and down the stairs, walking the small corridor out in to the garden. With the nice spring night it was warm in his little garden she smiled as she pulled him out, holding his hands.

“I don’t know what’s wrong” she said softly, smiling at him;”but I can distract you” he smiled looking down at her, moving his hand a fur blanket lay out on the ground, the air around then was suddenly much warmer and candles stood around them in the grass.

“You are an amazing woman Belle” he said pulling her close;”I never thought I would bring a woman here, who would be like you” he smirked as he kissed her neck, moving his arms around her. Slowly he laid her down, the soft fur stroking gently against her skin.

“You have changed” she said softly;”you are…calmer around me now” she whispered, he chuckled and moved so he could look down at her.

“You have changed too” he teased poking her nose;”you have improved very much, in many ways” he whispered kissing her as his hand moved over her silky night dress. She giggled as he tickled her sides breaking the kiss as he chuckled with her. Pushing him off her she moved so she was on top of him, this was new. Gently she moved down and kissed him, her hands resting in his hair as she kissed down his neck. He seemed to slowly relax as she kissed over his skin, her hands opening up his night shirt, kissing over his chest.

“Gentle little Belle” he whispered, stroking her hair;”you might drive me insane if you continue” Belle didn’t stop however she continued to kiss down, moving her hands over his night shirt. She looked up at him and tugged in his shirt, surprised he sat up and helped her remove it, leaving him naked as she moved her hands over him strange colored skin. She let her fingers move over it, feeling the strange texture that seem to cover his whole body, apart from just over where his sex started, the skin there was still the same color but soft and felt just like human skin. She had never seen his cock before, it was bigger then she had thought, how that could have been inside her she couldn’t really understand. Gently she took it in her hand, hearing him hiss as she touched it.

“S-sorry!” she said quickly and was going to remove her hand when he stopped her, he gently guided her hand up and down the shaft, touching the tip gently.

“Does it feel good?” she asks and he chuckles and lets go of her hand smirking.

“Very, continue like that, p-please” he closed his eyes and she did as he had asked, she watched how her hand pulled back the gray-greenish skin to show that inside of his foreskin he had normal human skin. He suddenly stopped her, moving her hand away as he pulled her so she moved up a bit, she felt him aim his tip against her entrance, gently pressing her down so he moved inside her.

Belle moaned loudly as she moved down over his shaft, shivering as she closed her eyes, his hands holding her hips firmly as he grunted.

“Dear lords Belle” he gasped as she slid all the way down;”m-move your hips, l-like you a riding a horse” he said, moving his hands to guide her hips, she did as he asked but stops quickly when he groans loudly.

“S-sorry!” she says looking down at him;”did I do it wrong?”

“Y-you did it very right dearie” he said chuckling;”Belle, no one has done this to me, not even the once I paid, most don’t even want to look at me…but you…you mounted me, here under the starts” he watched her, smiling as he moved his hand up her stomach.

“Sweetheart” he whispered gently, moving back to guide her hips again, she started to move again. He moved his hands over her body, moving his hips to meet her movements. Belle felt like a queen, his sounds, his hands moving over her body and the way he just seemed to watch her like she was a goddess. She smiled as she moved faster, his hands gripped in to her hips as he groaned again. Belle moaned as she felt her orgasm building inside her, his hands moving to her moving sex rubbing against her clitoris as she moved. She moaned loudly, shivering as she felt her orgasm moved over her, shaking as he grunted and moved quickly inside her before coming himself.

Belle panted as she slowly moved off him and lay down next to him, laying face down in to the fur as looked over at him, he was panting but slowly rolled over to his side, moving his hand over her back.

“Thank you” he whispered, moving close to her and kissed her gently.

“No need to thank me” she whispered smiling and touched his hair;”I enjoyed it too” she said, sitting his nose before she lay back down closing her eyes.

“Are you going to fall asleep here?” he chuckled, moving his hand over her back;”what if it rains” he teased gently kissing her cheek.

“Then you can lay on top of me and keep me dry and warm” she teased back, making him chuckle even more;”oh sweetheart” he whispered and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“You didn’t call me dearie” she said smiling at him, he returned her smile.

“You have earned your own nickname” he said moving close as he held her, smelling her hair;”my little sweetheart”  Belle fell asleep to his soft whispers, his hand moving up and down over her back and the stars watching over them both.

*******************************************************************************

The next morning when Belle woke up she was in their bed, still on her belly she looked around confused, for a moment she was sure last night had been a dream, but when his arms moved around her, kissing her neck and his soft whisper found her, she knew it had happened.

“Good morning sweetheart” she smiled as she looked over at him, still on her belly cuddling up among her pillows.

“Good morning” she said;”you brought us inside” he nodded stroking her hair gently.

“If I had fallen asleep outside my magic keeping the air warm would fade” he explained and she nodded to show she had understood. He smirked and pulled her close, moving her hands up her sides, tickling her slightly. Belle squirmed and giggled as he continued, biting her neck as he pressed against her.

“S-Stop!” she begged still laughing and he did, moving his hands over her belly as he kissed her neck gently. Suddenly is hands stopped, holding over the lower part of her stomach, his hands moving over her skin.

“Oh…” he said sitting up slowly;”looks like or efforts have…been successful” he said smiling at her.

“What?”

“You are pregnant Belle” the world seems to stand still for a moment as Belle watched him, his hand still moving over her belly.

“W-what?”

“Not far though, I can only tell because I am using magic, I would say that one of our times yesterday must have done it” Belle moved her own hand to her belly looking down at it, she wasn’t sure how to feel, this was why she was here but…why was she not happy?

“Are you happy?” she asked looking up at him, he looked at her, moving his hand to her face.

“I am Belle, I know this one will live, I have seen it!” he said kissing her before getting out of the bed, using magic to dress himself in leather pants and a white shirt, hurrying over to the cabin in the room.

“I am a bit scared” she confessed, holding on to the blanket as she watched him.

“No need to be dearie, I will not let you die, I keep my deals” Belle watched him put a few drops of something in a glass and then filled it with water and moved back to her;”here” he said handing her the glass.

“What is it?”

“A potion, it will help me get close to the baby using magic it if would be needed” Belle decided it was better to just trust him and drank it, it didn’t taste anything, just water. He smiled when she handed him back the glass and kissed her forehead;”now begins the waiting game” he said moving away from her again.

“It will be about four weeks before you can even tell that you really are pregnant” he said putting the glass back in the cabin;”and the longest a child has lived so far…is ten weeks” he said, she moved out of the bed, moving her arms around him from behind as she hugged him.

“It’s a girl” she said making him chuckle as he turned around.

“You forget I have seen you give birth to a son” he said tapping her nose.

“Well you are wrong, this one is a girl” she said before moving her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.


	8. The midwife

After four weeks Rumpelstiltskin could now be completely sure she was pregnant, she had gained some weight and had been sick most of the past week. Her bleeding had also stopped, though that was not something Belle minded, but she hated being sick, throwing up almost every for the past week had left her desperate to just keep one meal. She had also started loving nuts, eating it with some yogurt had become her snack of the day. Right now she was sitting in the library, her back against the wall as she was reading, the light from the window giving her enough light to read as she could hear Rumpelstiltskin walking around in the library looking for something.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he once again made a loud noise that disturbed her reading.

“Dropping”

“What?”

“I dropped a book” he said walking in to view;”I knew I still had this, here” he said handing her the book, she put her own down and took it.

“The mother to be?” she said looking up at him after she read the title, he was smiling at her nodding;”I am only four weeks in, isn’t this pushing out luck?” she asked softly, knowing his track record for children. He waved her concern away and tapped the book;

“Still a good read” he said smirking before tapping her nose and moved slowly to sit down next to her, placing his hand on her belly;”it’s strong” he said smiling at her;”much stronger then my earlier attempts”

“I still don’t want to disappoint…”

“No thinking like that” he said kissing her cheek playfully;”you will be big and beautiful before you know it” she smiled at him as he jumped up looking at her, she knew that look; it meant he was leaving…again.

“Were are you going now?” she asked, his face changed again and she knew that he could not tell her;”you can’t tell me” she said softly smiling at him;”it’s alright…I understand that you can’t trust me”

“No Belle it’s…” he sighed and awkwardly moved around, making a quick spin as he moved to sit on his knee in front of her;”I do trust you sweetheart, he said looking at her;”just-“

“Not with this” she finished, touching his cheek;”I wish you will open up one day” she said smiling at him before she stood up putting her book on the table before walking over to where he was now standing, watching her like he always did.

“When will you be back?”

“Tonight” she smiled at that reaching up to kiss his cheek gently;”then go, be safe” she whispered before stepping away, he smiled at her and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Belle walked out of in to the garden, she had started planting some flowers there and they were now growing, she knew Rumpelstiltskin had used magic to make them grow, even though he insisted it was her green fingers that made them grow so quick and large. He had not tried to sleep with her sense the pregnancy, it was something she was surprisingly sad over, she missed his touch and attention, she still had it, only it was more, just sitting with him and talking.  After sometime tending to her plants she sat down under one of the trees, looking up and watched the clouds move over the sky, it would be a slow day, with him gone she didn’t really have anyone that could keep her from getting bored, he was no long allowed to clean, only cook when she was alone and never move too much.

Belle had been around women who were pregnant before and they could clean and do everything normally until they were too big to pick up things from the floor, Belle wasn’t even showing and yet he wanted her to stay in bed as much as she could. Belle decided to make something to eat, after all she was eating for two, so she walked to the kitchen and made some stew, and she made sure to make some for Rumpelstiltskin even if she didn’t know when he would be back.

After she had eaten she ended up just walking around, not sure what to do, she looked around in her library, took a nap in their bed, cleaned the kitchen and once the night came she was sitting by his spinning wheel, making the wheel go round and round.

“Spinning some gold sweetheart?” his voice made her jump up, turning around and spots him in watching her, she smiled and walked up;”you are home” she smiled giving him a hug; he chuckled and held her for a moment.

“Missed me?”

“I did” she said smiling at him, kissing his cheek gently he smiled and stroke her cheek;”you are to kind to me” he said, kissing her gently taking out a book from inside his leather robe.

“A gift” he said smiling, Belle smiled brightly as she took it from him;”thank you” she said smiling from the cover and up at him.

They found themselves sitting in her library, her reading and him spinning, she loved this, when they were both close and together and yet doing their own thing, it was just something that felt so nice and amazing. He sighed and walked over to her, leaning against her as she was reading.

“Enjoying it?” he asked, snuggling against her, she smiled nodding as she put the book down.

“I miss you though” she said looking at him;”is there a reason you have not been with me for the past four weeks?” he chuckled at that sitting up to look at her.

“Really? You miss it?” when she nodded he chuckled again, shaking his head;”I figured, you are with child now, so you won’t have to sleep with me”

“What if I want to? I miss being close with you” she said touching his chin;”or am I no longer desirable?” He frowned at that, moving her so she was in his lap.

“Never” he said before kissing her, moving his hands over her long brown hair, letting her curls tangle up in his fingers;”never” he said again as their kiss broke, it made her smile.

“You know” he said as his hands continued to explore her hair;”I never thought you…you would miss it” he said leaning his forehead against hers.

“It’s not like you hurt me, I like the feeling of us together, I hope the baby won’t change that” he smiled at that, a wicked smirk that almost got her worried at first.

“Oh dearie, a child changes everything, but…not all to the worse” she smiled at that, his hands moving over her waist as he pulled her closer to him;”little Belle” he whispered, kissing her neck gently;”to kind to me…an old monster”

“You are not a monster” she said as her hands traveled over his shoulders, finding his lips as they locked in a deep kiss. His hands moved up to their favorite place in her hair, gripping it as he almost desperately tried to prevent her from leaving him. At that moment Belle realized…just how much she wanted to be there with him, she didn’t want to leave him…

Belle stopped the kiss, only to look up at him;”I don’t want to leave….”she whispered stroking his face;”I really…want to be here with you” he smiled, his eyes watching hers as he slowly kissed her again. Soon his hands began to move over her laced up dress, undoing it slowly as their kiss continued. He moved his hands in, his hands finding her skin as he slowly moved down breaking their kiss as he soon was standing on his knees in front of her.

“Beautiful Belle” he whispered as he kissed her belly;”my beautiful child” he moved his lips over her skin, making Belle shiver as she moved her hands in to his curly hair.

“Belle…let me taste you, let me feel you” he was asking for her permission, like now when she was pregnant they were doing it for pleasure and not for the deal…and he wanted to ask her if he was allowed. Belle smiled;”if you carry me to the bed” she teased, but Rumple stood up quickly, sweeping her of her feet and chuckled as he carried her off to the bedroom. He dropped her down on the bed and soon joined her, his leather making noises against the golden sheets, making Belle giggle.

“Really?” he said smirking at her;”you are a grown woman Belle” he said dramatically making her laugh even more;”you are ruining the moment” he said as he started tickling her, making her squirm under him and begging for him to stop.

“Please!” she laughed out trying to grab his hands;”mercy!”

“I am not known to show mercy” he teased as his hands continued to tickle her side’s despite her best efforts.

“P-please! I’ll do anything!” she laughs out and to her surprise, he stops.

“Marry me” he says making her giggles stop dead, he had already offered this to her when she first got here and truthfully she didn’t know why her answer would have changed.

“I don’t want to marry just for a child” she said looking up at him;”I don’t know you enough to love you…I enjoy being with you but I want to know you” he smiles at her and kisses her nose.

“You said anything” he reminds her softly and Belle can tell he is joking with her;

“Maybe, but my answer is the same” he nodded and sighed softly as he moved his hands over her skin.

“Very well…maybe I should tell you more about me, how about you get to ask me for one story every day from now on” she smiled at that and nodded;

“It’s a deal” he smiled at her words and kissed her, moving his hands over her skin as his magic removed their cloths his hands finding her thighs and pulling them up against her, making her legs hook around his hips.

“I missed this” she whispered as he moved closer to her, his cock pressing against her sex while his hands move over her legs as he rubs himself against her to get them both ready.

“I have too” he said moving so he can kiss her neck, his kisses and gentle love bites makes Belle moan and shiver, she loved when he kissed her there. His hands moved over her body as he continues to rub against her.

Soon his cock was fully erect, he smiles as he kisses her while slowly pushing inside her, Belle had missed the feeling more than she ever dared admit but her loud moan and how her legs around him tightened their grip probably gave it away.

“I have been neglecting you” he said, groaning as he slowly started to move his lips moving to kiss her neck as his hips continued to thrust. His movements showed that he too had missed it, they were short and rapid, showing a desperation inside him she had not felt before. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t a patient man, except when it came to lovemaking so for Belle, this was something new. His groans grew louder and Belle took his face in her hands;”Rumple…” she whispered making him look at her, his eyes large and full of desire;”calm yourself” she said smiling as she stroked his hair, he chuckled at that and kissed her nose, his movements slowing down and becoming more like they used to be, should be.

“Sorry little Belle” he whispered as he moved, his arms wrapped around her;”you make me eager” he confessed and Belle smiled at him;”me too, but I want it to last” she whispered, their lips locking in a sloppy kiss as his arms moved tighter around her, his gentle rocking soon became deep long trusts making Belle let out small moans.

“By the gods” he grunted kissing her neck;”I would make you a queen for just a second in your arms, but you give me this…willingly” he hissed out a chuckle as he moved faster.

“W-Would you be my king” she teased as her breathing became more rushed, she was close to her orgasm and she could hear that he too was close.

“Not a king sweetheart, maybe a lover in the shadows” he bites down in to her pale skin, marking her and as his teeth break her skin she feels how she closes up around him, his thrusts ending as she feels him spill his seed inside her.

Panting he moved off her, smiling as he stroked her cheek as he kissed her gently;”so my queen, what will be your first act as ruler” he teased making her giggle as she looked over at him, watching him move up so she can rest her head on his chest.

“I would be a horrible queen” she said watching his face, he looked down at her curiously his hands playing with her brown curls.

“Why do you say that? You were a noble, it could have been your future, had I not taken you” a sudden guilt fell over his face but it vanished almost as quickly.

“I doubt it, my fate was to lay on my back as my brute of a husband took me…spawn his children” she sighed;”with you…I at least don’t have to fear being hurt” she smiled stroking his face;”and I have some fun too, I enjoy being here with you” her confession made him smile and hand continued to brush her hair.

“I wish to make you a gift, a mirror perhaps, one that is safe for you to use” she smiled at that, she had missed a mirror more then she dared to say, her hair was almost always a mess and she would like to see herself in her dresses.

“I would love that…thank you” she said, moving so she could kiss him gently, their kiss continued, a slow tender kiss with his hand still in her hair. As their kiss ended Belle felt him move, she was going to ask him to stay but he was already getting dressed, he didn’t use magic, allowing Belle to lay there and watch him for a moment. His body was the first male body Belle had seen naked; she had seen some with no shirt when they worked in the city but never like this. As he finished she moved out of the bed, moving to start retrieving her own cloths, he didn’t leave right away, instead he seem to do what she had been doing, watching her. She knew she was not the first woman he had seen naked, so why was she of any interest? As she had her knickers on he cleared his throat making her look over at him.

“I need to leave soon again…tonight, I am sorry” she took her corset and started lacing it up.

“It’s alright, can I ask where you are going?” she looked over at him as she grabbed her dress and started putting it on, he watched her sighing softly.

“Sorry…I am not sure I can trust you with this…not now” and with that he moved over and took her hands;”I want to trust you, I do! I…”his voice stopped, he shook his head sighing again;”no…forget I said anything…I will make us something to eat…then I must leave”  


	9. Trust

Belle woke up that morning feeling so cold, another two weeks had past and the hint of spring she had felt was all gone. Frost covered her windows that morning; Rumpelstiltskin’s castle was far up north and in the mountains so it shouldn’t really be a surprise for her that winter still hovered over them, much longer than it would back home. Even with his enchanted garden to keep it warm and comfortable during the whole year, the rest of the castle could get rather cold. 

She felt an arm move around her and she was happy to find Rumple half asleep, snuggling up against her.  
“Don’t wake up…sleep” he mumbled, he had been up late the night before-as well as every other night the past weeks.

“The day is here” she whispered in return, kissing his nose gently as she moved closer to stay warm;”it’s cold” she whispered and just as she had said it the fire in their room burst to life.

“It will snow tomorrow, making it hard to get to town so if you want your midwife you should go today” he said sitting up slowly, letting his face lean against her hair for a moment, smelling her soft hair.

“Will you go with me?” she asked softly, he nodded as he moved out, using magic to dress himself.

“I have something I need to do, we also should get you some cloths to match the mountain cold you will freeze in the dresses you have now, even if spring is coming the cold will last, the summers are better but we can still get snow sometimes” he said looking over at her as she was still hiding in under the fur cover, waiting for the fire to warm up the room.

“I will leave you to get ready” he smiled as he walked out, leaving her. Once the room got a bit warmer she slowly moved out of the bed, shivering as she put on knew fresh knickers as well as some stockings she had before putting on her dress, lacing up the corset on her own and grabbed the only cloak she had and pulled it over her shoulders. After brushing her hair and tying her hair up in a bow, she walked down the stairs to the big dining room where he was sitting.

“My dress isn’t fitting the same way” she said as she sat down next to him;”I hope I don’t gain too much weight” she mumbled making him laugh softly.

“You will get big dear, we will look at cloths to cover you pregnancy, anything you want”

“Shouldn’t I do something to earn it? The cloths I mean?” he shook his head as he waved his hand, serving them both a hot soup and bread to eat.

“It was part of our deal, I will give you comfort” he said as he started eating, they ate in silence and Belle didn’t mind, sometimes it was just nice to relax. Once they were done Belle got up to find Rumple holding up a cloak, unlike hers this one was far warmer with long sleeves and fur hood.

“I don’t want you to be cold” he said smiling at her, she took of the one she was already wearing and allowed him to help her on with the new one.

“Thank you, I love the color” she said, stroking the red fabric, he smiled at that and kissed her head.

“A color fit a queen” he whispered as he kissed her neck softly as he stroked her back.

“Ah look at the cute couple” a voice said making her spin around and Rumple to let out a load groan.

“I have told you not just to pop in here” he said frowning at the man standing there, leaning against the small round table, he was dressed in colorful leather, almost like something he could have taken from Rumple’s closet, on his head rested a large hat and he was grinning at them. It was Jefferson again; Belle didn’t mind him though Rumple didn’t sound happy to see him.

“So why let me? You could stop me you know” he said taking the hat of and leaving it on the table as he walked up and took Belle’s hands;”such a lovely woman” he said kissing her hand softly.

“Good to see you again” she said retrieving her hand from his grasp, making him smile.

“Glowing little lady” he said smiling at her and then looking up at Rumple;”you must be so happy, a little baby now when you know what you do”

“Shut your mouth unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a snail” he hissed as he walked over;”now…why are you here”

“Easy easy” he said reaching in and took out a ball;”couldn’t get the shoes, this is all” Rumple let out a impish snarl.

“I need the shoes, not that” he said waving his hand and Belle simply stood there, biting her lip not to let her curiosity take over.

“Want the ball or not?” the hatter asked and Rumple froze in a movement, watching him.

“Nnnnnnn-yes” he said grabbing it as he looked at it;”now go!” he growled at him as he made the ball vanish using magic.

“Very well, my best wishes on you both and the baby” he said smiling at them before he vanished. 

Belle wanted to ask and Rumple knew it;”Belle, don’t pay any attention to him, that child you carry…I want it, just ignore him” he said kissing her forehead;”trust me? Please”

“Alright, but you really need to start telling me things” she said smiling up at him, he returned her smiled and kissed her, his lips softly moving over hers as his hand moved to stoke her back.

“I will, tonight” he promised, kissing her softly again;”but first, let’s get you some new cloths” he said, moving his hand over them, making them vanish in a puff of smoke making them appear just outside of the town gates.

“You need to warn me about that” she smiled as they walked together towards the dress makers shop.

After almost two hours of trying on dresses, cloaks even some leather pants and shirts, Rumple had bought her a whole new closet. He had made sure to buy her some dressed she could wear during her pregnancy, making it as comfortable for her as he could. She could almost say she loved him for it, the way he really tried to make her feel right, the way his arm was around her to protect her from the stares of everyone ells. Once they reached Gwen’s house they walked inside, Gwen had expected them and had hot coco ready for Belle and tea for Rumple. Belle could swear she saw him look over at her cup with jealousy but what could he do the dark one can’t ask for hot coco like a little child.

“He sent me a letter; the kids are outside playing with the dogs” she smiled softly sitting down;”and my husband is out working, so we are all alone” she said looking over at Rumple.

“I can’t leave my family, but I am willing to go up to the castle during the last week of her pregnancy, also if anything happens you can just use magic to get me there right?” she asked, she talked to him like an old friend, something inside Belle felt jealousy over it, even if she knew it shouldn’t.

“I suppose” he said moving his hand, giving her a small mirror;”I will call you on this before, if you are not ready you might feel rather ill” she smiled and took it while Belle said nothing, simply watching them make the deal.

“And for your troubles…”he said taking out a big leather purse full of coins;”two more after the baby is born, should be enough to cover all food for the summer”

“And my thanks” Belle added with a smiled as she took a sip from her coco.

“Thank you” Gwen said softly, taking Belle’s hand;”my thoughts are with you, I hope he has found the right one this time” she said looking over at Rumple, giving him a smile.

“Thank you” he said and stood up;”Belle, we should go” Belle nodded and stood up as she took his out stretched hand. 

Once they walked out from Gwen's house Belle thought about how lucky she really was. Their house was small. All their kids slept in the kitchen on small beds they later put away either outside or in their parent’s room. The kitchen was limited to one wooden desk and a open fire place. Back at Belles castle they had a stove, a metal box that you light a fire inside making it really hot and on there they would fry all kind of food.

"Rumple?" She asked softly looking up at him as they walked, all her clots and everything ells had already been sent back to the castle. 

"Yes?" He answered looking down at her;

"Um...back home we had this thing called a stove, do you think that maybe we can have one for our kitchen?" The question was something Rumpelstiltskin had not seen coming.

" **Our** kitchen?" He asked looking down at her with a grin;"will you be my wife after all then?"

"Rumple...I will marry you the day we both are ready to vowed that we love each other" she said hoping this would be the last argument they had about that.

"Fair enough..."he sighed looking down at her;"I'll see what I can so with the sove" he added, hoping she would see his liking to her by even thinking it over. As they walked Rumple stooped suddenly;"smugglers" he muttered and suddenly in full dark mode walked over towards a carriage.

"So...what are you selling. Here on  **my** land" he hisses making the merchant or smuggler turning around in fear.

"I-I was not...is this why everyone is pretending not to see me...I-"

"Answer me! What are you selling..."

"Di-dire wolfs my lord...puppies" he opened the curtain and there they were, two gray and black puppies, looked up in cages so small they could barley move. Belle felt horror over the sight and took a bit step towards the man.

"We will take then, your price will be that I don't put you in that cadge myself" Rumple who was clearly amuses by her statement only laughed and watch the man. He was short and fat, wearing a plain jacket with brown pants, clearly not dressed to the weather.

"A-A good deal" he said setting the two puppy cadges down on the ground and the quickly left.

"So...now you know how to raise dire wolfs?" He asked her as she let the puppies out, petting them and letting then smell her hands.

"We had dogs at home and dire wolfs are suppose to be easy to train if you start small, I am sure you have a book about it" she smiled touching the smaller one who was more gray then black unlike the other.

"Ash and Night, yeah that's what I will call them" she said proudly getting up handing The black one to Rumple;"here hold Night and I'll take Ash" she said and with that she took his arm and waited for him to take them home. Rumple looked down at the puppies, Night as she had named the one he was holding was looking up at him, his tongue hanging out as he waged his tail.

"They will be yours to care for; don't forget you will have a pup of your own soon"

"A baby, not a pup" she scolded him as she held Ash close to her;"now let's go home and have our tea" he shrugged and waved his hand and took them home.

They had their tea and the puppies were running around, Belle made them sit down as she gave them a treat, impressing Rumple who had never been an animal person. 

 _Well if anyone can do it, she can_  he figured as he watched her make them both sit and wait for their bacon treats. 

As night came Belle was sitting in the library reading as the puppies were out in the enchanted garden, Rumple was spinning and candles floated around then to spread light.

Belle could not help but to think back, he had not only promised her the truth about the person he had believed to be dead...but he had also confessed to love her. She looked up at him, could she love him? She enjoyed his company, he made her smile and laugh and he did make her feel safe...but was that love? Love was something everyone in the books she had read just knew, so why was she so unsure? Maybe it was that she didn't know him? Maybe it was his anger problems or how he would leave without telling her anything?

"Rumple?" She asked softly, he looked up his dark eyes warm as he smiles at her;"do you remember last night? You promises me to tell me about the person you thought were dead" his smile faded but he nodded and slowly stood up and sat down next to her.

"I remember...Belle you must understand, this is a long and hard story for me to tell..." She took his hands and held them;"I understand" she said, kissing his nose softly.

"Alright...once upon a time before I was the dark one...I had a wife, we were...content, not the happiest maybe. I was called out in to the war and I left her alone, one day I met a seer, she told me my wife would have a son and that my actions would leave him fatherless. So I took a mace and crushed my own leg, so I could go home to her...and my boy" he took a deep breath as Belle held hers, afraid that he would stop if she made any sound.

"I came home, she had my son in her arms, the town I lives in already knew what I had done and branded me a coward, but I held my son...nothing ells mattered. A few years later and my wife ran off with a pirate, shortly after that I became the dark one to save my son from the war...then I lost him" Belle could see tears fall down his cheeks;"I thought he was dead...I wanted a second chance to a family...and now...now I know he is alive...in a world with no magic and I know that I have to go and find him, ask for his forgiveness" 

He fell silent after that, looking over at Belle who was taking his story in. After a minute or two of silence she looked up at him.

"Take me with you, let me help you find him" she said his words made all his walls fall; she had crushed them with ten words.

"Oh Belle, the darkness I will have to do...the evil things...I don't want to bring you down"

"Hush, you asked me to be your wife, if I am going to be I will be there, I can help...just tell me how" 

He kisses her, touching her hair gently as he kissed her lips softly. 

"You are my queen, please Belle, be my wife...let me burn out contract and let me have you here as my partner and wife" she smiles as she strokes his cheek.

"Alright, I will be your wife" 


	10. A dance with the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds herself not to comfortable as her pregnancy moves on, and now she is asked to deal with the evil queen herself...

When Belle reached week twelve she was having a hard time with her pregnancy. She had grown to large for her normal dresses and had to start use her new bigger once. She had also started to feel sick a lot, she could only eat very light food and she would spend most of her days close to a bucket. Gwen had told her it would pass, for her it had continued for about two weeks after it started and then she was fine for most of the time. 

Belle felt trapped, she was mostly in her library, the pups always staying close and that made Rumpelstiltskin very pleased. He would give them treats when they guarded their mistress and it meant he didn’t worry sick if he had to leave her home alone for a few days.

This morning Belle was knitting in the kitchen watching him make them some lunch, the pups slept by her side as she focused on her knitting. Gwen had told her to find something she could do during her day despite reading, so when she was bigger she could switch between the two.

"It's been a few weeks now...sense you agrees to be my wife" he said his back turned to her as he cut up potatoes and onions to put in the soup:"have you decided...when you wish to do if?"

Belle bit her lip, she didn't regret saying yes, in a way she knew it would happen in the end anyway. But she was still wondering if now was the time.

"I think I want to have the baby first" she said looking down at her belly;"so I feel more comfortable" she added before looking over at him with a smile. He turned his was towards her and nodded;"understood, then we have time to plan" he moved over to let the soup boil over the fire for a while, sitting down on his knees next to her and let his hands rest on her baby bump.

“The little one is growing fast” he said smiling, kissing her belly gently;”I can’t wait to see you little one” he whispered and kissed it again making Belle giggle softly.

“There is some time left” she said stroking his hair gently as he nuzzled the fabric of her dress;”Do you have any name ideas?” she asked him as she leaned back, enjoying the gentle closeness.

“No, I named my son Baelfire but I can’t really think of any other names”he confessed softly.

“It’s alright, we will figure something out, I have always liked Rose for a girl” 

“Rose it’s a good name, simple but beautiful” he said smiling;”I like it, we will add it to a list” he said using magic to get a parchment and a feather pen.

“Do you have any idea for a boy name?” he asked her, looking at her with his big eyes sparkling with excitement, she did know he made many deals with names, maybe this was just something he found very fun. 

“Well, maybe Antony, I had a friend named that once” 

“Hmm...friend or young love?” he asked teasing her gently as he smirked up at her.

“Friend” she said returning his smirk;”I would not name a son of yours after an old love” she said leaning down, catching his lips in a soft kiss, just enjoying his closeness between them for a few moment. She felt his hand stroking her hair;”I remember promising you a mirror” he whispered as he stroked her hair gently.

“Yes?”she responded softly as she smiled.

“I should have it ready by tomorrow, but I have a gift for you today”he smiled proudly as he helped her up;”the soup needs some more time anyway, let me spoil you today” he asked softly before kissing her, the kiss was warm, romantic and it made Belle shiver and grasp his leather coat.

“Eager my queen?”he asked smirking as he moved away;”there will be time if you wish” he said kissing her cheek.

“I wish” she confessed;”I have missed it” her words made Rumple smile with pride.

“Oh how I adore that desire of yours” he chuckled and kissed her once more before leading her out from the kitchen. They walked over to the double glass doors leading out to the magical garden. Belle was sure that their night in there was the night their baby had been created. 

“I made you something in here” he said smiling as he moved her over to the end of the garden, surrounded by rose bushes were a small pond, the water was clear and a slight smoke danced over the water.

“You can rest in here, give you back some rest” he said touching the water;” if it’s to hot just say so and it will cool down on it’s own” he smiled, Belle smiled back and kissed his temple as she opened up her dress and let it fall, she was only wearing a small night dress under seeing how all her bloomers and corsets were to small now. 

She stripped down to only her skin, Rumple watching her perfect skin move under the hot water, hearing her moan broke him complete. No longer caring about food he used magic to removed his cloths and moved down in to the water behind her. 

Belle felt his arms move around her, his lips kissing her neck gently;”you may only make that kind of sound with me” he whispered making Belle smile.

“What kind of noise?”

 Rumple growled and moved his hand down to her sex, making her moan again.

“That one” 

Belle smiled, her body relaxing as he touched her, he was gentle, warming her up by using his hand on her, stroking her slowly as he nibbled at her neck. Belle could feel his erection pressing against her but when she tried to touch him he moved her hand away, whispering that he wanted to make it last. She understood him and as a wave of pleasure came over her he stopped using his hand, stroking her sides and her breast before pulling her along. Sitting down on a small seat under the water he pulled her so she was straddling him and then he kissed her. 

His lips pressed down on hers, making her moan against his lips, his erection was now pressed between them and once again he would not let her touch him there. He did allow her to kiss his neck though, her hands gripping his hair as he lifted her up, gently pressing her down and pushed inside her. 

She gasped and he stroked her back gently as he held her close;”you are so beautiful Belle, the fact that...that I can have you here”he kissed her gently and she returned it, her hands still holding on to her hair.

“I am here and I want to be” she said stroking his cheek;”I enjoy your company, in all ways...and I want our child” she kissed him gently as she started moving her hips. Belle didn’t know what she felt for the man, she would never had met him if it wasn’t for the deal nor would she have her child growing inside her...but all that...did it mean she loved him?

Rumple’s hands moved over her back, grunting as she moved, he looked up at her, his eyes gazing in to hers. Did they have love? Maybe a love for what they had more then for each other? But the way he looked at her still melted her heart, there was something there, something she had not seen before. 

Belle kissed him, holding him as she rolled her hips faster, feeling the pleasure start to build between them. Breaking the kiss so she could breathe.

“My Belle” he whispered, gripping her hips;”mine” yes, no matter how she looked at it, she was his. And she didn’t mind it, not at all a part of her was even proud of being the dark once chosen one. 

“My Rumple” 

Her words seem to create a spark, he growled and attacked her neck, moving so she was pressed against the wall of the pool, him still deep inside her.

“Say it again” he whispered, moving slowly, teasing her just as much as himself.

“My Rumple” she moaned and his eyes grew dark with need as he moved, his hips moving hard and fast as he hissed from the pleasure. Belle didn’t last long and he joined her in the bliss shortly after, both shivering and feeling weak they were happy for the water around them. He pulled out and smiled as he floated in the water for a moment, still holding on to her tightly. 

“I should give you a grand life” he said kissing her shoulder gently;”a life of parties, gowns and hundreds of children and friends” he sighed sadly.

“Hey, it’s not the life I got, and that is fine” she smiled and stroked his cheek.

“Well, hundreds of children could be done” he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him;”let’s start with one though” she said moving as she walked around the pool, smiling as the heat eased her back pains. 

“I love this pool, thank you so much”she said moving over to kiss him gently, he smiled proudly as he accepted her kiss, stroking her flower back.

”I give you anything you need” he whispered, stroking the belly;”I can’t wait” he said placing his hand right above her bellybutton.

“No sneaking” she said moving his hand away and he smirked at her before kissing her again. They stayed close together for a while until Rumple started to get anxious and Belle figured he had something he had to do.

“Can we eat?” she asked and he nodded, helping her out of the pool and used magic to dry her off and get her dressed. 

“Let’s eat and after that I have some work to do”he said softly, holding her hand as he walked with her.

“Can I help?” she asked as she always did but unlike every other day, he didn’t say no.

“Actually, you can” he said smiling at her;”but food first”

He made her something no less then a feast, bacon wrapped chicken, rice, vegetables, water with lemons in it and best of all, nuts. Belle’s strange craving for the small salty and yet somehow sweet little thing was almost out of control. 

But at least she was sitting down and eating, chewing on her nuts as she ate some of the fancy chicken.

“It’s really good” she said smiling at him as she took another big bite;”if the whole dark evil mastermind dosn’t work out you can always be a cook” she teased gently making min chuckle as he grabbed some of her nuts, at the risk of his own hand he was sure. 

“Well, maybe some day” he said simply and Belle almost believed it to be true. 

Once they finished eating, Belle was more then curious about what it was he needed her help with, he took her up to his tower and showed her a potion he was working on.

“I need something from someone to complete this, I am going to go get it, but while I do that, I need you to keep our dear queen busy while I do” she looked at the potion and then at him.

“And how do I do that?” she asked, he smiled at her and touched her belly.

“She will be curious about this, so I will call her here, leave and you just...talk about the baby and us, until I return and save you from her raven claws”

Belle rolled her eyes at his dramatic notions, but she smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Alright, just...don’t take too long though” she said, she wasn’t looking forward to being alone with the queen.

“I will be fast” he promised as he moved his hands over her, dressing her in a beautiful purple dress, comfortable against her skin and fitted perfectly around her baby bump.

“It’s beautiful” she said stroking the fabric;”I look the part” she teased, he smiled kissing her cheek before adding a necklace around her neck.

“If our deer queen were to get...violent this will protect you against any magic she can throw” Belle looked down at the big blue gemstone.

“It’s beautiful” she whispered, and it was true bright blue to match her eyes...

“Protection can be both practical and beautiful dearie” he teased as he stole another kiss from her, and then he took out a small mirror from his pocket. 

“Hello dearie, I know you can here me, send your mistress here, I have something she wants...and I am feeling very generous” and then he put it back inside his pocket. 

“She will be here soon, good luck” he said smiling at her as he vanished.   

Belle was left alone, waiting in the large dinning room for the queen, she could hear her arrive, the front door opened with a loud bang and soon she was standing there in front of her. 

“Where is your master?” she asked coldly as she walked up towards her, Belle looked at her rather stunned, was Rumple her master?

“My master?” she asked honestly, she didn’t feel like he was her master, they made love, he cared for her and he never ordered her to do anything.

“Rumpelstiltskin you silly maid!” she hissed walking over at her and Belle’s hands moved to her belly protectively. At that the queen stopped looking over her.

“Oh...you are no maid...you are his whore” she chuckled as she moved slowly towards her now;”a child of the dark one...oh what plans dose he have now...”

“Stay away” Belle said, her voice carried strong and the castle shook around them, making Regina stop.

“You truly are no servant, he has given you power over his home...interesting...”she sat down by the table, clearly Rumple’s plan was working but Belle was still worried. She sat down as well, looking over at the queen.

“Rumpelstiltskin will be here soon, he is in his tower collecting his gift...I was asked to entertain you” 

“How far are you?” she asked, ignoring her completely, her fascination with her child was starting to worry her more and more. 

“About twelve weeks”she replied, one hand on her belly watching the queen. 

“Do you know the sex? Has he used magic to look?”Belle shook his head;”I don’t let him use magic...so no we don’t know”  Regina chuckled at that.

“And he listens to you!” She said roaring with laughter;”he is loosing his touch, letting a little wench like you do the talking.

“She is not a wench” Rumple’s voice shook the room, making them both jump.

“Ah, Rumple dear, you wanted to see me?” Regina asked, standing up to face him.

“After you talk like that to the lady of my castle? No, I am no longer in the mood” he said walking over to stroke Belle’s belly, winking at her to show he had been successful. 

“I-I...”Regina seemed to be at a lost for words, so she let out a humph and vanished in purple smoke. 

“You did very good”he said, kissing her forehead gently as he stroked the belly;”still sure you don’t want to know the sex?”

“Yes” she said removing his hand;”no magic”he rolled his eyes at her and moved away and bowed to her.

“As my lady commands” he teased before skipping away giggling, in his hands he held something that Belle could not really see. 

Hoping that her dance with the queen had been worth it she decided to move outside for now, walking along her garden, smiling at the small pool as she sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. She was content with this life, being his was not such a bad thing and his teasing and courting was really getting to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There *phew* at last it's up, hope you enjoy it!


	11. Queen of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new witch comes to the dark castle

Chapter eleven, queen of darkness 

“Rumple stop it” Belle said trying not to rip his head off, she had reached week seventeen without any problems and yet he insisted on her not doing anything past sitting.  
“I worry, it’s a curse...one of many” he said softly letting his hand rest on her belly, making her giggle. 

They had grown closer lately, Rumple did his work at night when Belle fell asleep, making sure to get about an hour of sleep before she woke up. He knew if she found out she would be mad at him. But he didn’t need much sleep, he had potions to remedy that part, but he was getting to a point where a good night sleep would be very much welcome. 

“Look, let’s go outside to our garden, it’s warm there and we can walk around together” she smiled and shook her head;”why don’t we walk down to town? I wanna see Gwen” 

Just as Belle spoke Rumple seemed to freeze;”Belle, we have a quest...”he said, waving his hand to clean up the little mess in the dinning room, moving the curtains up again, lighting candles all around the room.  
“A dangerous guest, Belle just stand behind me and don’t speak” he stood still and for the first time, Belle seemed to see pure fear flash across his face.

Sounds of heels tapping on the wooden floor, every tap seemed to make him shake where he stood, Belle gently took his hand and he held it, up until the doors flew open. A woman stood there, she looked to be not much older then Belle, her hair was black and covered most of her back, it was messy and pulled back in a rough braid. She was dressed in black, what looked like dragon leather around her top and dark feathers for a skirt going all the way to the floor. 

As she walked, darkness drew in over them, the room went cold and all the candles blew out, a feeling of despair came over her, almost like nothing but sadness excited in the world. 

“Lady Morgana, what an honor” Rumple said, giving a slight bow as he smiled his imp smile, she walked towards them smiling softly.  
“Queen Morgana” she corrected him, letting her hand stroke his face gently, Belle felt like a jealous monster inside her chest suddenly moved. 

“Ah so you finally took the throne” he said taking her hand and moving it from his face;”let me introduce my betrothed, Lady Belle” he said turning to gesture against the woman standing next to him. Morgana looked down at her with a soft smile.  
“Lovely to meet you” she said before turning her face back to Rumple.

“I came to give you a gift” she said holding out a small ring, it was just a plain silver ring, nothing special about it, but when Belle looked up at Rumple’s face his eyes had grown large and he was starring at it.  
“Your price?” he said simply as he tore his gaze back to the witch standing in front of him. She chuckled from at his question, taking his hand as she placed the ring in his palm.  
“Didn’t I say gift little Dark One?” her words making Belle’s chest hurt from the venom in her words. 

With her final words she turned on her heel, and started to walk away.  
“Why the kindness Queen Morgna?” Rumple asked her as she walked, she stopped and turned to face him.  
“You may have wanted this, but giving you that ring is not kindness, you would be better off just...letting this go” she sighed as she looked at them both.  
“If you go, your happy ending will forever be gone” and with that she vanished. 

“W-Who was she?” Belle asked, feeling the darkness and sadness vanish around them, Rumple sighed as he took the curtains away again  
;”someone we should both wish not to see again”  
“She...she made me feel strange” Belle confessed and moved close to him as she leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her close;”me too...” he whispered and she could hear his pain. 

As he let her go he moved away to inspect the ring;”this is one of the last pieces of the curse...” he said looking at it, Belle’s eyes grew large and she moved close to look at it too.  
“So...it will happen soon?” she asked, touching her belly, how would the curse affect her child?  
“No, even with this it will take time, maybe not as many years as I had thought but...still years”

Belle could not hide her relief and he looked at her with a smug smile;”I just worry what will happen to the child if I am pregnant during the curse” he smiled and placed his hand over hers.  
“Some would say you carry the devils spawn, and you still worry...”he said, sadness moving over his face;”I worry it will look like me, like a monster” Belle simply smiled and touched his face;”you are not a monster, and I love our babe and I will do so no matter what” 

He kissed her softly, a loving and caring kiss that she returned;”what a mother you will be” he whispered, his lips still closed to hers, making her shiver, his hands moved to her hair, holding it gently.  
“Still want to visit Gwen? I can take you there”  
“Yes please” she said smiling at him, stealing another kiss before he could move away, making him smile as he moved his arms around her.  
”May I steal your kisses tonight?” he asked her, Belle could feel the hint behind his words, it had been some time now, her confidence had lowered due to her belly and breast growing large with each passing week, but she also wanted to be there for him...  
“Maybe...I am sorry I have been so silly...”he stopped her from continuing with a kiss.  
”You are beautiful Belle, but it’s your choice, our contract is no longer active”  
She felt a strange knot in her chest as he mention the contract, she had almost forgotten that was why she had been brought here. Suddenly she doubted his intentions with his courtship of her, was she still a tool for him to get a child? Maybe he only wished for her to be his bride and break the contract to he could throw her away after the birth and so as he wished with her child? 

The sudden fear was clear on her face and Rumple took her chin gently and lifted her face up so she looked at him.  
“Did Morgana get to you?” he asked, seeing a way to escape telling him the truth of her thoughts she nodded and he embraced her gently.

“Morgana comes from a world called Britannia, there is a special kind of magic there, when you die you relive your life over and over again. Morgana and a wizard named Merlin could remember their past lives, making changes to brighten the future. Together they created magic as we know it today, she darkness and he light” he told her clearing his throat.  
”I am not the best storyteller” he chuckled as she stroked her hair, she smiled gently, a genuine smile.  
“You are not as bad as you think” she said, the feeling in her chest still lingered but it was easing up, she had her doubts about him, they were well placed that she knew. But he had a way to always charm her, to make her smile and feel special, she truly hoped he was genuine in his affection. 

They left to see Gwen only minutes later, Belle was happy to meet her friend and embraced her as she walked up.  
”My you are getting big” Gwen said smiling as she invited them both in, Rumple walked in looking around awkwardly and spotting one of Gwen’s children starring at him.  
“I know, I am not feeling very...you know” she said and Gwen laughed softly as she patted her shoulder as they sat down.  
“Don’t be like that dear, you are beautiful and your man will continue to think so even with the belly, some men even like it better” she said smiling at her;”try not to think about it to much, I promise you, he may be the dark one but he is still a man”  
“You know I can hear you” Rumple muttered as he watched the women, the young girl who had been staring at him hand sneaked closer and were now standing by the table, still staring. 

“I know master, but I am Lady Belle’s handmaiden, that means giving her confidence in more ways then one” she said, Gwen had grown more at rest with his company, so had some of her children but her husband was never home when he visited. He did work but Rumple was sure he didn’t want to see him, and why would he, he had not only bedded his now wife but had also struck a deal with him. 

Belle and Gwen spoke of other things, Belle mentioned the pond Rumple had given her and Gwen told her that water birth could help her if she wished to do it. Belle seemed intrigued by the idea but was still a bit unsure.  
“There is still time to decide, if you don’t wish to give birth in the water we can always move you to the bed when it’s time” Gwen said smiling at her as they stood up. Gwen had to put her children to bed and Belle was tiered, she still felt strange from Morgana’s visit, and the idea of being romantic with Rumple was not something she felt like doing this night. She knew he would respect her in that...but she also didn’t want to disappoint him. Maybe she could be there for him, use her hand or lips to give him pleasure and then deny it for herself, that did seem to make her feel better about the idea.

When they returned it was time for dinner, Rumple offered to cook while she took a bath and she agreed, she decided to wash off in the pond, his magical garden was warm as always and the water was perfect, magic did have a good side.  
She got naked and swam around, feeling light and free she had started to have pains in her back, her feet were soar from just walking around the castle, maybe she could ask Rumple to rub her back and feet for her?

Once she felt done she got out and used a towel to dry off before dressing again, she placed her hand on her belly and felt a kick, smiling she hurried in to the kitchen and walked up to Rumple who was cutting up some carrot, she loved seeing him work with her hands, not using magic to make their food.  
“The baby kicked” she said smiling at him and he quickly turned to touch her belly, the baby soon kicked again, making Rumple smile proudly.  
“It’s amazing...you know if you wish...I can let you hear the heart” he said looking at her;”I will need to use some magic, but I won’t look what gender it is I swear” he said, Belle was not sure, using magic on the baby even for something as amazing to hear it’s heartbeat was worrying.  
“Maybe later” she said after a moment and he nodded, she sat down and he served her their dinner. They ate, speaking of simpler things like names for the babe and cloths. It was easier to speak of that then curses and dark witches.

“I like a name of a flower for a girl” she said smiling;”something like Lily, Linnea or maybe Rose?” he smirked at her as he pointed his fork towards her.  
“Have I not told you, I saw you birth me a son” she rolled her eyes and leaned towards him as she took his hand.  
”Well if you truly make me your wife...then maybe this is the first of many?” he looked at her with surprise in his eyes and for a moment Belle thought he was going to cry.  
“You would...want more?” he asked as he cleared his throat and returned to eating.

Belle nodded and smiled;”why not? Isn’t that why I am here? For a family? You still haven't told me why you need a child”  
“Yes...” he said softly as he put his fork down;”I lost my family...I thought getting my son back was a lost cause, so I though...maybe I could have a new one” Belle watched him as he looked up at her, his eyes glistering with tears.  
”But who would be with me willingly...so I came up with the contract, but no children survived past ten weeks but then I saw you, in a vision or a dream, you gave birth to my son...I said I loved you...”he shook his head and stood up, Belle followed and took his hand.  
“It’s ok...so then you learned about the curse, but by then I was already with child and you don’t go back on a deal so...do you wish for me to marry you and end the contract so you can make me leave?” she asked and he turned to look at her, he grabbed her shoulders, not so it hurt her but enough so she could feel how serious he was.  
“Never, I am never going to ask you to leave” he said leaning down and kissed his forehead. 

Belle smiled, she believed him, she honestly believed him and it made the feeling in her chest leave her as she moved her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. They couldn’t get as close to him as she used to due to her belly but Rumple didn’t seem to mind, he moved one hand to stroke her hair as they kissed, the other moved over the belly as Belle felt the baby kick again. 

Rumple chuckled as he felt it, letting his nose rub against hers;”soon it will keep us both up with kicking and screaming” he said seriously but his smile gave him away. Belle hummed softly and kissed him again, this time Rumple replied by moving his hands up and down her side.  
“I think I want you to steal thous kisses after all” she whispered, feeling how her body was shivering in a way it had not for weeks.  
”Really?” he asked softly, his voice was dark and serious, he would never go against her will in that...not now.  
“Yes...”she whispered kissing him again;”but I am not sure...how” she said worried that having him on top of her might be uncomfortable.  
“I have an idea” he said smirking at her as he lead her towards the stairs, leading her up the stairs to their joined bedroom. 

He lead her over, gently and slowly before helping her off with her dress, it was dark blue, and flowed down her body, he undid the bows that held it up and let it fall down, her chest bind was tight around her breast;”we need to get you some new once, your breast are growing” he smiled and started undo the lacing, his tongue darting our to lick his lips. Belle giggled softly as she saw it, and gently moved to undo the lacing of his vest, feeling the leather under her fingers. As his vest dropped so did her binding, she was almost completely naked now apart form her knickers and he was still very much dressed.  
”It’s not fair, your cloths are hard to get off” she muttered and he smiled as he waved his hand, leaving him naked in front of him. 

“Better?” he asked, she rolled her eyes at his tricks and kissed him gently as he used magic to remove her knickers, she felt the brush of magic move against her sex as he did and it made her moan softly against his lips.  
“Come” he whispered and lead her to the bed, he moved so she could lay down next to him, gently kissing her as he moved his hands over her body.  
“How...what was your idea?” she whispered as she felt her body react to his touches.  
“Well, there are two honestly, one...you get on top of me...or two you stand on hands and knee and I...you know” she blushed but she didn’t like the idea of not watching him, she remembered their first time and she didn’t want it to be like that again.  
“I can be on top” she said, moving up so he was below her, he smiled as she looked down, his hands moving along her curves, soon finding her breast.  
“You are so beautiful Belle, stunning in every way” she smiled as she felt his hands move down, touching her thighs, she was sitting over his thighs and as she looked down she saw his erection resting against his belly. He moved his hands so his thumb could rub against her clit, making her moan as she took his shaft in her hand. He hissed at her touch, he was already this close...  
“I feel silly now, how I have neglected your needs and you have tended to all of mine...”she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him, moving her hips, he could feel how wet she was as he moved his hand away so she could guide him inside.  
“No dear, it’s all you, not time” he said, as she slowly sank down over the shaft, he gasped and so did she, slowly she sank down as far as she could, it was to much to take in all of him so she stopped once it was to much. She slowly moved up and down, he moved his hips to help, they were soon lost in their own pleasures, Rumple holding her close as he whispered things to her, how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how warm he was...  
Belle felt amazing, she kissed his neck as she continued to move, taking his words to heart as she felt him spill inside her.  
“Gods...he whispered as she moved off him;”sorry Belle...I couldn’t hold it back..”she smiled and kissed him gently.  
Don’t say sorry” she whispered as she felt his hands move down to touch her and before long she joined him in the bliss. 

“I will never let you go Belle, you are mine...only mine” he whispered, as she lay with her head on his chest;”only mine” and that was the last thing she heard before sleep took her.  
Rumple was awake for some time more, he could get the curse finished faster now, instead of years it could be months...but that meant speeding up the deals, that could be a risk...and he would be apart from Belle and this...life longer. He stroked the woman's hair, smiling softly;”what you have done to me little maid” he said as he kissed her head;”my Belle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES  
> I am so sorry this took such a long time but I wanted to get my Morgana in the story somehow and I had to figure it out first, so I did XD and now there is a new chapter with a bunch of baby talk and cuddles.  
> Also! Is there any characters you want to see Belle and Rumple interact with let me know :D


	12. Chapter twelve, Gwen’s own little magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this chapter, honestly I am embarrassed to post it...  
> well here it is, more about the chapter in the ends notes.

Weeks past as Belle and Rumple spent their time alone, apart from Gwen's now weekly visits. Belle loved her visits, she always made her feel better and stronger. By this point there was no hiding her belly anymore so Gwen advice her to stop using binders for now, it was a bit uncomfortable having her breast hanging free under her loose silky dresses but she did feel better. 

Rumple would spend his nights now massaging her back and rubbing her sore feet and hips. He because of that had to work more during the day so he had changed the rooms up a bit in the castle. Their bedroom was now right where the garden was, the glass doors leading out so she could walk out on her own and swim around or just soak in the water. 

She wasn’t suppose to walk the stairs on her own anymore so Rumple had moved the library down to a smaller room on the ground floor, it was smaller but Belle would just go in and pick a book and walk outside. 

Rumple would work where she was, he just moved his table and things to the room she was sitting in. Belle had calmed down on always wanting to be on her feet, she was a small woman and her growing belly was putting strains on her body. The baby was moving a lot more now, it loved the sound of Rumple spinning and even more when he would lay on her chest and talk to the belly while she rested. 

She had just past the 24th week mark and Rumple had been more and more anxious, she was past half way until her due date, she had been pregnant for six months, with that summer had arrived at last to the mountains. It was still cold though, just no snow but with the summer soon ending after all up here it was very short, Gwen would be moving up to the castle with her children. Her husband and their oldest son would stay behind, the rest would live with them until the baby was born and Belle was ready to take over on her own. 

But that was still a few weeks away, for now Belle was alone with Rumple and the wolfs, they were much larger now and would spend most of their time either playing in the back yard or laying near Belle’s feet. 

Right now she and Rumple where in bed, his hand on her belly as the baby kicked against it.  
”She dosn’t like me” he said frowning but there was a lightness to his voice;”she keeps kicking me away.  
“She?” Belle teased and he rolled his eyes at her before moving up to give her a kiss.  
“Well you keep saying she, it’s rubbing off on me” he moved back and once again stroked her belly just to have his hand kicked again.  
“Alright you little thing” he said poking the belly lightly and once again the baby kicked him. He laughed at it and moved over to lay with his face against Belle’s neck;”this baby will be the death of me” he whispered kissing her neck softly as he closed his eyes.   
“You will love it” she smiled turning her head so she could kiss his cheek, she enjoyed this, when he took his time to lay with her, holding her and just keeping her company with the baby.   
“Of course I will” he said stroking the belly again;”you hear that, no matter how much you kick, I will always love you” Belle smiled and stroked his hair, hearing the wolves running in to the bedroom, jumping up on the bed. They may be excited but they were careful around the belly.   
“Down” Belle said firmly and they both did as she said, sitting there looking up at them;”they want food” she said smiling at Rumple that gave them a suspicious look before leaving the bed.  
”They better not get any ideas around the baby” he muttered but Belle simply smiled;”they listen to me” she said and he nodded but still stared at them as he used magic to fill their two big bowls with meat and they bounced off and dug in. 

He sighed and walked over to his table, he had all things he needed to set the wheel in motion, well almost.   
”I am getting close, Morgana’s gift but me years in to the future...but I still need to take this slow, one wrong deal and we need to start all over” he said, sitting down and sighing. Belle smiled at him, she knew his pain but she also knew his joy. He was happy over what they had, what was awaiting them and she knew he felt guilt over it.  
“Rumple...come back to me?” she asked and he did turn to look at her, sighing he got up, moving over to lay down next to her.  
“I am tiered Belle, I am tiered to always think about the next move, live in regret...I need to find him Belle but...I want our life too...I am very much torn” she stroke his hair as she pulled him close.  
”I know, we will find him and we will have our life too” she kissed his brow, hoping to bring him the comfort he so often gave her. 

“You are amazing dove” he whispered and kissed her softly, it had been weeks sense he had been allowed to touch her this much, she still turned down sex and he was getting rather...stressed. The idea to find his pleasure on his own seemed embarrassing now, even if the castle was large enough for him to find a quiet place...it still bothered him.  
His kiss continued and to his surprise, she didn’t move away her head, instead her hands moved over his hair, keeping him there. Almost stunned he gently moved his hand over her shoulder, testing the waters, once again she didn’t tell him no. He then broke the kiss;”Belle?” 

She opened her eyes smiling at him;”it’s ok...”she said stroking his cheek softly;”you have been so amazing..I want to...”  
“Don’t” he said softly watching her;”only let me do this if you want me to” she smiled and kissed him gently, breaking away any doubt he had. 

Gently he moved up her dress, his hand rubbing against her thigh;”you have no knickers on...minx” he teased kissing her neck as his hand found her sex, gently stroking her as he kissed her.   
“I-It was warm this morning after my bath...though I would...air it out” she said, her eyes closing and panting softly as she moved her legs a bit more apart for him.   
“Then I must make sure it’s even warmer here...maybe you will walk around naked for me” he teased, kissing down her neck before using magic to remove his pants and move between her legs.   
“You are beautiful Belle” he whispered as he leaned over her big belly and kissed her lips, when he leaned back, he carefully slipped inside her. It was like taking a warm bath in the middle of winter, he almost gasped as he pressed inside and as he looked down at her, he saw her smiling.   
Her eyes, blue sapphire looking up at him, her rosy lips, pale perfect skin all completed to perfection with her curly chestnut colored hair. 

“My Belle, no magic, no words in any tongue...is enough for me to describe your beauty” he whispered, moving his hips slowly and gently, he wanted to give her everything, make her a queen, a goddess.   
Belle had no words to express what she felt from his words, she simply moved her hand up his arm and stroked him, watching him as he moved. 

Slowly he moved faster, and the time spent without making love to her was showing, he was already so close to cuming he felt almost angry with himself. But he couldn’t hold it back, and soon he came inside her.

He panted softly as he pulled out, moving away and fell down on the bed next to her;”s-sorry...”he mumbled but before he could continue she had kissed him.  
”Don’t...making love is not about orgasms” she said, rubbing her nose against his.   
He smiled and stroked her hair, he still felt selfish but he would make it up to her...

*

Another week past and Belle seemed to be more and more emotional, Rumple was busy over the week and left her alone more then he liked. One night he walked in to their bedroom to find her laying on the bed, holding herself as she sobbed softly, guilt made his heart twitch, to think that the sobs of this young woman would make the dark once heart feel guilty...  
“Belle?” he asked softly as he walked inside, she looked over at him, her eyes red and tears covered her face.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked again, sitting down next to her, she shook her head and mumbled something;”what?” he asked gently, stroking her hair gently.  
“Sorry...”   
”Why are you sorry?” he asked her, he was worried now, had something happened?

“The baby...s-she hasn’t moved or kicked in three days now...”  
Rumple’s heart seem to stop, he didn’t understand, everything had been so fine...He shook his head slowly;”don’t worry, I will go get Gwen, l-let’s not think of the worst alright” he said kissing her nose gently before vanishing, Belle sat still on the bed, stroking her baby bump.  
”Please baby, kick, move...anything” she said softly as her long hair fell in to her face while she waited.   
Rumple appeared outside of Gwen’s home, walking inside without knocking he found her sitting with her oldest daughter, she looked over at him, worry showing in her face.  
“Is everything alright master?” she asked getting up, the girl leaving the room.  
“Belle says that the baby hasn’t moved or kicked in three days, I-I don’t know what’s wrong...” Gwen looking at him with a small smile on her lips.  
“Don’t worry master, this can happen, let me get some special tea and we can go”   
Rumple waited, though he was not calming down despite Gwen’s calm and slow movements, and with her youngest daughter once again standing half hidden from view staring at him he was getting more and more agitated. 

Once she was ready Rumple took her hand and made them vanish in to thin air, arriving right inside the bedroom made Belle jump, once she saw them however she reached for Gwen who walked to her side.   
”Belle, listen, this dosn’t mean something is wrong, I have a way to find out if it is however” she said turning to Rumple;”go make tea from this, and let it go cold and then bring it up here to us” she said and Rumple, who normally would say something about him not being her fetch dog, now he simply did as he was told. 

“Gwen what if something is wrong? I-I don’t wanna loose the baby” she said and Gwen hugged her gently;”I really doubt there is, look when you drink the tea it’s going to taste awful, but you need to drink it all, then we wait, if the baby don’t kick within a minute...something is wrong, but let’s not think of that now alright?”   
Belle nodded but it was all she could think about, she sat there, mist the golden sheets with Gwen’s arm around her. Gwen was wearing green, Belle loved that color...  
“I love your dress” she said at last, Gwen smiled and kissed her head;”and I yours, you do need to tell me how the master got the red color so light” she said holding her and Belle for a moment let her mind believe that she was being held by her own mother. Gwen was not much older then her, maybe ten years so that would be impossible, but she could still pretend. 

Rumple returned to find his former lover with her arms around his now pregnant lover, a strange feeling spread over him, jealousy? No it was something ells...He ignored it, for now and hurried over to hand Belle the cup.  
“Here, what is that?” he said turning to face Gwen, he had forgotten things about her, how she smelled, how she smiled, why? He had still seen her? He had seen her have five children and grow older...why did seeing her next to Belle fixate him so?

“It’s a tea that will make the baby kick, if it kicks after she drinks nothing is wrong” Gwen replied smiling at Belle;”go on drink” she said and Belle slowly drank. She frowned as she did but didn’t stop, forcing down the tea.  
“And if she dosn’t...kick?” Rumple asked looking at Gwen;”then what?”  
“Let’s wait and see” Gwen replied and placed her hand on Belle’s belly, Rumple quickly did the same, Belle however held the cup tightly as she just sat there and waited. 

Belle was shivering, she wasn’t cold but drinking the cold disgusting tea did get to her, she sat still, feeling like she was going to burst in to tears any moment.   
Then suddenly, a kick.

“She kicked” Rumple whispered looking up at Belle, she was crying...He moved up to touch her cheek;”hey...she is alright...” he whispered and Gwen gently moved away to give them space as the baby kicked again, harder this time. 

Rumple looked after Gwen as she left;”wait...” he said and moved up and walked over to her, he pulled her in to a awkward hug;”thank you”  
“Master, don’t get soppy on me” she said as they moved apart, smiling at him;”I am her midwife, it’s my job” she said;”but I should really go back, it’s a nice day for a walk, I will however come up here a little sooner then I first said, me and Anna will move up here next week” she said smiling over at Belle;”I want to be close, you have a some time left but I would like to be closer if something ells like this happens, if anything it’s for your health too, stress is not good for you” she gave a quick bow to Rumple before leaving them alone. 

“You miss her?” Belle asked making Rumple look back at her, he moved over to the bed, moving his arms around her.  
“Honestly, I don’t know, Gwen has been so good to you, I suppose a fondness has grown for her...she is a good woman Belle, but I don’t miss her like that” he said and kissed her cheek gently.   
“I was so scared...I don’t wanna have to leave...” she said leaning against him;”I like it here” she added with a small smile, it warmed his heart to hear her say that.   
”I like you here...” he replied simply and kissed her softly, his hand resting on her belly, feeling the baby kick against his hand.  
“Never scare me like that again...”  
“I bet she will...one day she will be a teenager...” Rumple chuckled at that, hugging her tightly;”yes...she will surly bring hell to our door”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry about the short chapter, I have honestly lost my inspiration, the next chapter will be a big time skip, seeing how I am very low on inspiration I can’t promise when it will be out, but I really wanna finish this first part of the story. I love you all for sticking with me <3


	13. Chapter thirteen; a little rose

Belle was one week past her due date and she wanted to **murder** everyone. She was uncomfortably, stressed and most of all...hungry. Rumple did his best to keep her happy, but she just ended up snapping at him every time he did anything, he would bring her the wrong food, wrong snack, rub her feet the wrong way or just breathe to loud. Gwen would just laugh at her, she never took her words to heart and would always remind Rumple to stay calm and do the same, but it was harder for the old dark one. It really shouldn't be, but it was hard. He had grown use to the kind and sweet little Belle who always said nice and sweet things, and now she was a bit of a...well monster.

This morning Rumple sneaked out of bed, hoping to be able to spin for maybe an hour before he became Belle’s punching bag, he was happy her pregnancy had been going well but right now he just wanted that baby out of her before she turned him in to a rug. He walked down the stairs, enjoying his little time alone away from it all. He knew having a family again would mean times like this would be less to never, but that didn’t mean he could not wish for them. It didn’t make him a bad father...did it? He didn’t want to be a bad father, he wasn’t before the curse...he wished he could be good again now.

He had been thinking very hard about the name, it was the most important part, it had to be very meaningful and give his baby power. He had a list, as sure as Belle were that it was a girl he had been focusing on boy names. In his vision she gave birth to his son, so he intended to look in to boy names first.   
“Rumple?” the voice carried over the castle, a spell he had cast, so if she called him he could hear her no matter were he was, he looked down at his spinning wheel, she knew he could hear her.  
”Rumple!” Sighing he stroked the thin string of gold before turning and walking back in to their bedroom.

“Love?” he asked as he looked in at her, she was sitting up in bed, eyes wide open and her hand over her crotch.  
”I think my water broke” Rumple had felt fear many times, he was a coward from birth after all. But this, this was something new. Her eyes stared at him, like she was standing by a cliff ready to fall to her doom. And he could do nothing...she would be in pain soon...and he could do nothing to stop that. With all his power, something so simple...   
“Rumple!” she screamed and threw a pillow at him, it woke him up from the stasis he seem to be in enough to move over to her, but she just yelled at him again.  
”GET GWEN IDIOT!” a part of him wanted to tell her to not call him that but he figured if he wanted live, he better not. He instead vanished and appeared in Gwen’s room, making her daughter yell as he did.  
“She is in labor” he said quickly, looking at Gwen who calmly walked up to him;”I know I heard her, it’s alright just stay calm, now could you help me carry these” she said, placing some towels and other tools in his hands, including a pair of big steel scissor and a few bottles of different things inside.

Belle had never felt pain like this, she gripped the bed sheets and screamed out as her first contraction came over her.   
”RUMPLE!” she screamed out and soon, he, Gwen and her daughter came in;”what took so long?!” she said angrily and Rumple just stopped in his tracks, while Gwen just walked over and pulled the blankets off her. Gently helping her sit up;”Belle, I know it hurts but you need to calm down, for the baby” Belle nodded at her words and Rumple slowly moved towards the bed, Gwen’s daughter took the things he was holding and placed them close to her mother as she helped Belle to get rid of her undergarments. Rumple felt a slight need to protect her modesty, but he figured staying away was the best thing, he didn’t want to make Belle angry again.

“Rumpelstiltskin, please sit next to Belle, if you can sit right behind her that would be best, and do take off that spiky jacket” Gwen said but Rumple did not move, he wanted her so close? Why? What could he do to help?   
”I don’t-”  
”Do as I say master, it’s for Belle’s best” slowly he moved and took off his cloths, leaving only his pants and silky undershirt left as he moved to sit behind her, Belle seemed to breathe better with him there, she grabbed his hands tightly when he took his place behind her. He was helping? How?   
"Now Belle your water just broke so there might still be some time, I want you to with me count between your contractions once they start getting closer together, also you need to focus on your breathing” she told her and Rumple was impressed that everyone seemed so calm, he was frozen in fear, if he wasn’t he would be running away right now without a question asked. But instead he was sitting here, locked behind her body against the bed and her small hands holding on to his as her head leaned back against his chest. It took Belle a few more minutes before her second contraction came, she held on to his hands tightly, screaming out like Gwen had told her to do.

”Good Belle, now breathe in and out focus” she said and Belle did her very best and Rumple sat there and just held on, hoping he could do something to help. Once it passed Gwen opened up Belle’s night dress, she was already sweating despite the colder weather outside, once again Rumple wanted to cover her up but he didn’t move, he sat still and just let her hold on to him. Once Belle had reached her fifth contraction they started to move closer, by her seventh they were barely a minute apart and Belle was breathing heavily and she was already getting very tiered. That worried Rumple a little, but he had to trust her, she could do this.

“Alright it’s time to push” Gwen said after another few minutes, moving to put a towel over her legs to make sure she was hidden away from view for them both, he wasn’t sure why but maybe it was for the best. He didn’t have much of a choice but to trust Gwen in this, she knew what she was doing.  
“I don’t know if I can..”Belle said honestly leaning against him for support, he moved his hand to hers and held it tightly and kissed her forehead.   
“You can, I know you can, just breathe and focus, think about the baby” he said, forcing his voice to stay steady even though he was terrified. He was a stupid man for ever thinking he could handle this...  
“Master is right, just focus on the baby, push with each contraction with all the force you can” she said, moving her hands to hold against Belle’s hips to help her have something to push against.

Belle was almost limp against him and it scared him, but as her contraction came she stiffened and screamed out, her body reacted almost on instinct, humans had done this for centuries after all. She pushed and Gwen pressed against her hips with her hands giving her some help. Once it was over she relaxed again and whimpered as she looked down at Gwen who was looking between her legs.  
“Belle you are going to need to push even harder, the baby is laying the wrong way so it’s coming out buttocks first, that means you need to push even harder” she said and Belle let out a sound that crushed the dark ones heart.   
“I can’t Gwen...I can’t...you have to help me please..” Gwen nodded and took the scissor in her hand and an ointment, spreading it over her and said something to her daughter.  
“I am going to make a cut with your next contraction, but you need to still push really hard Belle” she nodded and Rumple sat up a little more.   
“Wait you will not cut in to my...Belle” he said, not sure what his she was at this point, he felt her take his hand.   
“It’s ok, we can trust her...she told me about it before” she said panting and he slowly calmed down.

Soon Belle stiffed again and he could see Gwen grab the scissors and get ready for when she started to scream, her scream seem to get higher when he heard the cut and he could hear her put the scissors away and soon, there was a small scream in the room. Rumple could only think about the cut, the baby was out so he could use magic, he moved away, ignoring Belle’s attempts to make him stay. Once he got around he saw a mix of blood, some kind other fluid and...a baby. A baby girl.

“It’s a girl” he said, smiling over at her and she smiled wickedly at him;”told you”   
“Belle give me another push” Belle did as she was told and Rumple saw something ells fall out of her, he didn’t bother asking about it and instead moved his hand and healed her cut that lead between her entrance and anus. Then he saw Gwen hold up a fresh pair of scissor to him and pinched the cord leading in to the little babies belly. ”Cut between my fingers” she said softly and he seemed suddenly terrified;”it won’t hurt, trust me” he did...so he cut and then she carried over the baby and placed it between her breast, wrapping her in a towel.

“Hello my baby girl” Belle whispered as she kissed her head;”oh how I have been waiting to see you...you papa too” she said patting the bed so Rumple would sit down next to them while Gwen started the clean up and removal of the placenta. Gwen and her daughter took the baby after a moment to clean her off, leaving Rumple and Belle alone on the bed. It was only now he let himself think for a moment, his hand were stroking her cheek as she rested against him.

“How are you?” he asked, feeling rather silly for asking but he also knew he should.  
“I’m alright, I am sure I would feel much worse if you had not healed me” she said turning her head to kiss his cheek just as Gwen walked back in with the baby, taking Belle’s attention completely as she took the baby in her arms.  
“We will leave you for tonight, try breastfeeding soon Belle, she will tell you when she is hungry, if she dosn’t want to eat just call on me” Gwen said smiling at them before they she and her daughter left them alone in their room.

Belle held the baby close to her chest, turning so Rumple could see her better;”I told you it was a girl” she said and he chuckled.   
”Indeed you did” he said stroking her arm gently, still to afraid to touch the baby with his own hands.  
“I can still see a baby boy in our future...”he confessed looking at her;”so...looks like you might carry another child for me...if you wish” She looked at him and shrugged;”let’s give it a few years at least, to see how we do with her first” she said smiling at him and he nodded in approval giving her a soft kiss.  
“You wanna hold her?” she asked, and he moved a little, nodding softly as he took the baby girl from her, she fussed as she was lifted from her mothers safety and started to cry then the new hands held her.

“Talk to her Rumple, let her hear your voice” not sure how or why it would help he still did as she told him.  
“Hello you, you took your time getting out” he said softly and to his surprise she seem to calm down, and as he continued saying silly nonsense to her like how she should get better on sticking to her schedule and such things she soon started to simply lay with her mouth open against his silk shirt.

“See, she knows your voice” Belle said smiling at them as Rumple gently handed the baby back who gripped on to Belle right away.   
“She knows all of you” he said smiling kissing Belle’s head and then the babies.  
“What should we name her?” Belle asked looking down at her;”I have some ideas but we never really talked about it”   
”Honestly I mostly have boy names in mind, I thought about Hayley for a girl, or Rose” Belle eyes suddenly teared up and Rumple wondered what he could have done to make her cry.

“Oh no I am so sorry what did I do?”   
“Oh nothing, it’s just...Rose, it’s perfect...little baby Rose” she said kissing the baby’s head;”I was so worried we would never find a name and you just have one up you sleeve” she said letting out a mix of a sob and chuckle.  
“Well I do trade in names” he said smiling as he hugged her close;”and Rose is beautiful, simple and powerful” he said looking down at her as she seem to grip along Belle’s breast.

“I should try feed her” Belle said moving her nipple towards the baby’s mouth, and shortly after she was sucking on it, making little noises and Belle let out a soft;”oh”  
“It’s always so strange for me how they just...know how to do this stuff...”Rumple said as he watched her proudly;”little brilliant thing”  
“She is not a thing” Belle said leaning her head against him and he chuckled at her;”she looks like it, little thing” he teased as he kissed Belle’s head softly.

They stayed like that until the baby seemed to be asleep, gently Rumple took her in his arms and in to the nursery and placed her in the crib, he watched over her for a few minutes, setting a ward to keep her safe from any harm. Once he walked back in to the bedroom he found Belle already asleep, smiling he decided to just sit and watch the baby for a little more before he joined her, just to make sure she was truly alright.

His baby girl.

**His little Rose.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so you have to wait for like ever and I give you a shitty short chapter. I suck. But at least I am back to writing again! So I will try and start updating again more often now when I have more time and the show is going again, despite the lack of good Rumbelle I wanna keep the hope up. So now Rose is here, for a while now she will be just an infant but I do hope you will grow to like her even though she is an OC.


	14. HIATUS

Due to the show being a dick and my time just not being enough this story is not on a hiatus, I am not sure I will ever finish it. I am working on Control and one more idea but this one will be still for now. Big thanks to all my readers! I love you


End file.
